Strange vibration
by eventyraren
Summary: Dr Ivo Robotnics Latest plan to destroy the Sonic Underground is the start on there biggest adventure Su/SatAM/AoStH/SEGA/? Xover.
1. The loud loudspeakers

Summy: Dr Ivo Robotnics latest plan to destroy the Sonic Underground is working, but not in the way he thought Su/SatAM/AoStH/GAME/? Xover.

AN: This is a SU/SatAM/AoStH/GAME/? Xover. The ? is a secret Crossover I am not going to reveal right now. I will also tell you that I am Dyslexic and I am also Swedish so if you cant stand Wrong spelling don't read this. other than that R&R

**Strange vibration**

**The loud loudspeakers**

Many, many light year away on the other side of the galaxy there is another planet. A planet that at the first look looks like our. But when you land you can see it is not. There is human being here but it is also other half human half animal being called mobiens and the planet is called Mobius.

Mobius used to be a peaceful and ruled by the good and caring Queen Aleena Hedgehog, that was, as you probrbly understand a Hedgehog. But one day the evil Dr Ivo Robotnik, thate was a human, attacked her castle. Thanks to an Oracle that had worned her about it. She was abel to flee and hid her kids at three separated families. After that she disappeared and nobody knows. When the kids, Sonic, Sonia and Manic, become older they reunited and vow that their mother will be found.

A prophecy say that when they found there mother the four will step forward and overthrow Robotnik and they will rule Mobius again. The kids is toring the world as a rockband under the name "Sonic Underground" locking fore there mother. And she knows that, but she also knows if they found her too soon it will seal their fate.

Enough with the introduction lets start the story.

The three siblings come out with their instruments; Sonic had the guitar, Sonia the keyboard and Manic drums. This was more then instruments, it was weapons too. They come from the magical stones around there necks.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo everyone" Sonic called and the crowd went wiled. Sonic suddenly noted something text to the scene. It was a fox kid not older then 10 with yellow fur. But the thing that he notes the most was tat the kid had two tails. He turned back too the audience. "Thanks too all of you to come and lets hope that old butnic is not coming, enough talk lets sing" and the band started play and sing.

At the same time in his fortress, the evil, mad and extreme overweighed scientist Dr Ivo Robotnik was sitting and tiping frantic at his computer.

"What are you doing your evilness?" Sleet, one of Robotnics employee, that was a wolf, asked.

"I am going to use thus dame Hedgehogs one way" the doctor said.

"how?" Dingo, another employee, and Sleets assistant, and, just as it sounds, a dingo, asked.

"You will see" the mad scientist said.

Back at the concert the Sonic Underground was finished with their first song.

"Old Butnic has not arrived yet" sonic said, "lets hope he has giving up and let us along this time." The public cheered "lets go to song nr 2" Sonic said. But just has they started playing an evil laugh was heard from the loudspeakers.

"Attention people of Mobius" the voice said, "this is your roller that speak."

"ro-but-nic" everybody said.

"How do you do this?" the fox next to the stage that sonic noted earlier asked.

"I have hacked in your loudspeakers and microphone so I can her you all and speak to you all" Robut…I mean Robotnic said. "And with this I am going to kill you all."

"What are you going to do?" Sonic asked "bore us to death with one of your speeches?" everybody laughed.

"No" the doctor said "dose anyone know what decibel is?"

"It is the way you measure Sound waves" the Fox said "to low and you can't her it. To high and you can get deaf"

"You are clever for your age?" the doctor said.

"If it wasn't from you I would have taken that as a complement" that two-tailed fox said. Everybody laughed again.

"What have this to do with us dying?" Sonia asked.

"Do any of you know at what point it get harmful?" The mad scientist asked

"At 180 your eardrums is bursting" Manic said. All stered at him.

"how do you know that?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know" Manic said "I just do."

"do you know at what point it is harmfull?" Robotnic asked.

"No" Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the two tailed fox said.

"lets finde out shall we?" he asked. Sudely a sound was hered from the loudspeakers. It get louder and louder.

"Everybody out" sonic screamed. Everybody left the aria. Everybody expect Sonic, Sonia; Manic and the Fox.

"What are you doing Kid" Sonic yelled "get out".

"I can't move" the fox said, "The sound is so loud that our body don't want to do the thing our brain want."

"You are clever for your age" Sonia said.

"That I take as a compliment," The fox said.

On a hill not long from the concert Queen Aleena Hedgehog was stnding at the scene infrot of her.

"I have to do something" She said "But what" but before she kud come up whit something a loud expotion was hered.

A big smoke cloud was seen in the sky. It comes from the area where the stage was up until now.

"I didn't expect that" Robotnic said "But this is better."

"What happened?" Dingo asked.

"The loud loudspeakers exploded" The doctor said. "And there is not a single living thing in the area but it is one on a hill near it, and I think I know who it is"

The Queen haf falling too her knees and crying "it is over " se sobbed, "My kids is dead and the prophecy will never come true".

On a hill behind her a silhouette of a figure was portrayed against the full moon standing in the hill. Or standing and standing it was floated some centimeter over the ground. He was short and had one of thus hats that Jesters haid.

"so it has bigan" the figur said "not as I have pland it, but maby for the better." And then the figur disappeared in thin air.


	2. Battle of the royalty

AN: her is the next chapter. Ther is more missspels in this then the last. I have to move to anoter computer. I juse to wright on a Laptop but it got a glitch so I am now on a standat if you understan. I am wrighting on that program you can downlowd from this site, and it do not have spellcheck so I dont know when I am wrong. And ask my parent to spell chexk? lets just say that it looks like dyslexia is hereditary. I dont know if I am going to continue on this computer, ore wayt on my leptop. well thats all. here is the next chapter.

**Battle of the royalty**

Manic could only here mumbling voices and some words. All around him was blurred. He had no idea where he was. When it all cleared he saw he was in a bed. It looked like he was under ground. The walls was of the room was covered in soil. At the fare end of the room was three...do you say persons or animal here, I don't know. In any case it was a squirrel a walrus and a coyote.

"You are up" the squirrel said when she (It was a she) saw him "how are you?"

"What happened? Where am I? Where are the others?" Manic asked.

"We found you in he forest, alone and unconscious" the coyote said, " you are in Knothole village"

"Never herd of it" Manic said. The three animals, I think that is a better way to say it. Just stared at him." What".

"You never herd of Knothole village," The walrus said in surprise.

"Should I" Asked the green Hedgehog.

"This is the headquarters fore the freedom fighters," the squirrel said. It was Manics turn to stare.

"What are you talking about?" He asked "I and my Siblings are the leaders of the freedom fighters. I don't remember where the headquarter is, but I am sure it is not in a place called Knothole village"

"What do you mean you are the leader?" The squirrel asked, "I am Princess Sally Acorn and I am the leader and the heiress of the throne"

"What are you talking about?" Manic said, "I am Prince Manic Hedgehog. I and my Siblings Sonic and Sonia is the heiress of the throne, I mean heir"

"That bump in the head must have been hard," the coyote said.

"Wait" Sally said, "You are Sonics brother?"

"That's right" Manic said.

"But he has never tolled me that he has a brother" The Princess said.

"You met him?" Manic asked.

"He has been my nearest man in the fight agents Robotnik since we met" Sally said, "He has never left my side"

"What are you talking about, he has men with me and Sonia and touring the world with our rock band giving hope to all out there"

"Sonic do not have a rock band" Sally said "and there is no other out there we are the only one left"

"No there is other out there" Manic said, "I sonic and Sonia have gone from town to town playing"

"But Sonic has always been here" Sally said, " He had never left the village" Manic looked confused at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.


	3. Running in to yourselve

Ok here is the next chapter. I Will ferst tell you that My Laptop is on fore reper now. It will be finisch in 2 weeks. I hope i can cpell chexk then. thar is chapter 3 R&R

**Running in to yourselves**

Everything was blurred too Sonic. He only saw orange end green. When it all cleared he saw that he was in the middle of a forest and that, that two taild fox from the concert was standing over him.

"How are you?" the fox asked.

"What happened? Where am I?" sonic asked as he touch his forehead (Or what you say when someone is hurt and put his hand on his forehead).

"My guess is that the pressure was so big that the loudspeakers exploded" the fox said "And I have no idea where we are, I hoped you know."

"You are weary inelegant" Sonic said, "What's your name?"

"My mane is Miles Prower," the fox said.

" Miles Prower?" Sonic said " what did your parents think when they come up with that?"

"I don't know" Miles said "My parents died when I was 4, I have been living on the streets ever since then."

"How old are you now?" Sonic asked.

"8" Miles said.

"8" Sonic exclaimed "you have been living on the streets for four years? You must be really smart to do that"

"I know" Miles said.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Sonic said, "But Miles don't fit you, is it OK if I give you a nickname instead?"

"What do you have in mind?" The young fox asked. Sonic looked at him and tried to come up with a good name for him. His eyes fell on the fox's two tails and then it hit him.

"From now on I will call you Tails" Sonic said.

"Tails" The Fox said "I like it, so now I am Miles 'Tails' Prower"

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"I hoped you know" Miles...I mean Tails said.

"Lets go" sonic said, "We look for my siblings and then try to work out where we are" they walked through the forest (Yes Sonic walked, he didn't want the young fox to fall behind). After fifteen minutes ore so they hared a sound.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"It sound like that sound I do when I am running" sonic said "but how..." he was not about to finish the sentence when something come crassing in to him. When the dust cleared he sow it was a hedgehog looking exact like him, down to the color of his skin and shoes. It was a mirror image if himself. After him come a fox that was a mirror image of Tails apart from that this one was brown instead of orange. They all just stared at each other, it was Tails, My Tails, that broke the silence.

"I think we are further away from home than we believed," He said.


	4. SU Vs AM

sorry about that, I exadently pot my Swedish verson of this story on my English and vise wersa. here is the real next chapter. I am so sorry fore that. I hope you like this.

**SU Vs AM**

Sonia awakened, she locked around she was in a forest and she was alone.

"What hapened, where am I" she asked herself. She didn't recognized the place "I thought that I have been everywhere" she said. "Where is the other?

Suddenly she heard a sound and a bush near by shacked.

"Come out guys" Sonia said, "I know you are there" but no one come out. "I said come out" she said. Still nothing. She got mad and went to the bush, "you are in trouble now" she said and parted the bush. But it was neither of her brothers.

* * *

Sonic and Tails...SU Sonic and tails still stared at the mysterious strangers in front of them. Before I continue will I tell you that SU Sonic is Sonic from " Sonic Underground" and AM is Sonic from SatAM, the same goes fore Tails, just so you know. Now where was I, O yes, SU Sonic and tails still stared at the mysterious strangers in front of them.

"Who are you?" SU Sonic asked.

"I am Sonic and this is Tails," the blue hedgehog in front of him said.

"No I am sonic and this is Tails" SU Sonic said.

"No I am sonic" AM sonic said.

"No I am" SU Sonic said.

"No me" AM sonic said.

"Me" SU sonic said.

"ME" AM Sonic screamed. Before any one said more a scream was hared further in the forest.

"Sonia" SU Sonic said and run of, followed by SU Tails and AM Sonic and Tails. But SU tails was not as used to run as AM Tails was so he fell behind. When the come to Sonia she had her keyboard out and was surrounded by destroyed robots.

"There you are sonic," she said "where have you be..." she interrupted herself when she saw that it was two Sonics "do I see double?" she asked.

"No" SU Sonic said "there is to of me now."

"Who are you?" AM Sonic asked.

"I am Sonia, Sonic's sister and you are?" Sonia asked.

"I am Sonic and I don't have a sister" AM sonic said.

"You are not Sonic" Sonia said. But before AM sonic said something SU Sonic instead said:

"Where is Tails?"

"I am here," AM Tails said.

"Not you" Su sonic said "my Tails"

"What?" Sonia said, "She didn't know that, that two tailed fox from the concert was there too. But before SU sonic said something there was a new scream

"Tails" SU sonic said " He must have fell behind" and with that SU sonic speeded of followed by AM sonic and Tails and Sonia. When they come to the place they herd the scream there was no sign of SU tails but it was a Sign of struggle.

"He must have been kidnapped" AM Tails said "But by who?"

"Robotnik" SU and AM Sonic said at the same time. Just then Am sonic got a call on his Walkie-talkie (If they don't have Walkie-talkies in the show they have it in my story OK)?

"Sonic are you there?" Sally said.

"I am here" AM sonic said.

"I have a job fore you" Sally said.

"And that is?"

"I want you to find two hedgehogs one is blue and looks like you and one is pink," Sally said.

"I have them here" AM Sonic said "But what about that other Tails that was with them?" it was quiet for a moment.

"There is a nether tails with them?" Sally asked.

"Was" Am Sonic said, "he has been kidnapped" it was another silent moment

"Come back to the village and we talk about it" Sally said.

When the have gone the mysterious figure with the Jesters had from the concert turned up out of thin ear.

"This is getting better and better" He said "now I don't need the invent a reason to attack the fat scientist, I hope they win or else I will never have my revenge." and with that he disappeared jus as he arrived.

The next chapter will take a wild. I will go to my grandmother tomorrow and she doesn't have Internet. I will be back soon just so you know. Se you then.


	5. A Shaky explanation

AN: before I start this story I just want to tell you thatSatAM was never one of my favrits shows when I Was growing up. I was more in to AoStH than this, Thats why some of this characters is going to be OOC ans some is not even in this story. I try to do my best to put them IC (In character) but as I said It was never my show. Well here is Chepter 5

**A Shaky explanation**

In a hut at Knothole village there was a grope assembled, it was Sally and AM sonic and Tails, And SU Sonic and Sonia And Manic. It was much "And" in that sentence, in any case, there was also the coyote from earlier, his name was Antoine D'Coolette, and the walrus name was Rotor, there was also a half rabbit, half robot named Bunnie Rabbot. All was now locking at Rotor and Manic that was at the far end of the rum.

"Ok" Rutor said " as you know there has always been theories about the existents of parallel dimensions, other worlds and so one, there has not been any proof of it until now"

"We know that" AM Sonic said, "can you explain how it happened?" Rotor ignored him and continued.

"One of the theories is that the different dimensions is like Radio stations"

"Radio stations?" All said

"As you know a radio works by finding the right frequency on the station you want, " Manic said "Like 104,2 ore 103,7 (AN: That is real radio stations from Sweden just so you know) and so on

"The theory is that all the dimensions and all that inhibit it also have different frequencies," rotor said "and if you learn to change it you can dimension travel" he turned to Sonic Underground "What I think happened was that, when your doctor Robotnik made all that sound he some how changed your frequency and you ended up here"

"That sounds about right" SU sonic said "so how do we get home?"

"No idea" Rotor said " the only way I can think of is that we do the same thing that your Robotnik did, but there is no guarantee that you go home, you can only go to another dimension and so on"

"That's a boomer," SU sonic said.

"Wait" Sally said, "How do you explain 'the void' with that theory?"

"'The Void?" Sonic Underground asked.

"When Robotnik took over he exiled my father, king Maximillian Acorn, to 'the void' that is and the same time isn't a dimension" Sally explained.

"Between dimensions are the same thing that between stations" Manic said "you know the static you here when you tries to fined a station to lessen on, that is what 'the void' is"

"So you mean that my father is in the static between dimensions" sally said.

"You can say that" Manic said.

"How did you know that?" Sonia asked.

"Like with the decibel I just do ok," Manid said.

"What a minute" SU sonic said, "I think I know how to get back home"

"How?" Sonia and Manic asked. SU sonic turned to Sally

"You said that Robotnik send your father to this Void" he said, "to do that he must have invented some form of dimension travel devise right?"

"I think he already destroyed it" Sally said.

"We don't know that" SU Sonic said. "We can try to sneak in to his fortress and fined it, and Manic can hack in to his computer and fined the blueprints, and we can save Tails, our tails at the same time"

"Let me get this straight" AM Sonic said "You want to sneak in to Robotnik's fortress, that is heavily guarded, fined a machine, that you don't know what it looks like and probably already destroyed, hack in to his computer, that have massive security, and fined it's blueprints so we can build it, without any of the tools that Robotnik had, and save a prisoner, that probably already have been roboticized, all this without Robotnik catch us?"

"That's right" SU Sonic said.

"I'm In" AM sonic said.


	6. Two Sonic are Better then one

**Two Sonic are Better then one.**

SU Tails was sitting in a cell. He had been grabbed by a robot and taken to Robotnik, who beloved he was AM Tails and refused to listen on him when he tried to Explain that he was from a Parallel dimension (don't you think Tails, any Tails, world be smart enough to understand that when he see two sonics and one more of him?) so now he was in a cell waiting to be saved, or roboticized, what ever come first.

"I hope they coming soon" SU Tails said to himself "Robotnik is expecting only one sonic, maybe two is enough to save me"

* * *

"Robotnik is expecting only one of us" SU Sonic said, "Maybe two of us is enough to save him." him and his siblings, and AM Sonic and Tails and some other Freedom Fighters was on a hill locking out over Robotropolis.

"Are you shore this will work?" AM Tails asked.

"Do you have an better plane?" SU Sonic asked.

"Not right now, no" AM Tails said.

"Ok we go over it again" SU Sonic said " I, Sonic and Tails (AM Sonic and Tails, but he didn't said so) is going to save our Tails, Rotor; Manic and Sally is going to hack in to the main computer..."

"Why me?" Sally interrupted "I don't know any thing about hacking."

"You have NICOL" AM Sonic said " We are going to download the blueprints, and other things we need, to her so we have it later"

"In any case" SU sonic said " Sonia, Antoine and Bunnie treys to fined the store room and fined the machine so we don't need to billed it, the rest of you is creating a diversion so we can come in, ok?" All just nodded "OK lets go"

When they gone the mysterious Jester turned up again,

"This is beater and beater" He said "Now all I have to do is to get 'Sonic Underground's' Sonic to meat this worlds Robotnik, and IF my assumptions is Correct then I am one step closer to my revenge" and with that he disappeared again.


	7. Alarming

**Alarming**

The group went down the hill towards Robotropolis.

"Does everyone have their Walkie-talkies?" Sally asked. All took up their Walkie-talkies, all except Antoine that is.

"I know I hade it when I left the village" he said. SU Sonic And Sonia just looked at Manic.

"What?" Manic said. Sonia just stretched out her arm and Manic put, with a sigh the Walkie-talkie he taken in her hand.

"You have to excuse my brother," she said " he have a stealing problem"

"Kleptomania?" Sally asked.

"Sure, let say that" Sonia said.

When they reached the city Sally looked at Rotor and Manic.

"Are all ready?" she asked.

"Yes" Manic said "I hacked in to the security system and disarmed all the alarms and put all the security cameras on loop, but I can't fined blueprints over his old inventions".

"Ok I give the signal" Sally said, "GO" she said in her Walkie-talkies and the rest of the Freedom Fighters started the diversion. (I am not so good at details so lets just say that under the diversion the small group entered the fortress). Inside they split into there groups, SU and AM Sonic and AM Tails went too look fore SU Tails, Sonia, Antoine and Bunnie went to fined the storage and Rotor, Manic and Sally went to fined the main computer room (is that one, two or three words?) to download the blueprints. What they didn't know was that some one was watching them through a crystal ball, it was the oracle from Sonic Undergrounds dimension.

"Master they are in" he said.

"Excellent" some one behind him said, it was the mysterious Jester that keep popping up everywhere "remember, don't do anything until they have downloaded 90 percent of the blueprints"

"Yes master" the oracle said. This world be an excellent, opportunity to tell you that The oracles eyes was not the same, they were glossy and empty, like he had been hypnotized or brainwashed.

"How is our 'gets'?" the Jester asked.

"Still alive" the oracle said.

"Excellent" the Jester said again.

Back in AM dimension Rotor, Manic and Sally had now found the main computer room and started hacking in to it. Sally had ploughed in NICOL also she started hacking.

"I thought you couldn't hack" Manic said to her.

"Not without NICOL" she said.

Sonia, Antoine and Bunnie were still locking fore storage.

"Where can it be?" Antoine said.

"It is not going to be a big blinking Neon sign that say 'her is the secret storage of old inventions' and an arrow pointing at the house under it" Sonia said.

"Not exactly" Bunnie and pointed on a big Blinking Neon sign that said 'her is the secret storage of old inventions' and an arrow pointing at the house next to it.

"Don't say a word," Sonia said to Antoine that just opened his mouth. The entered the house and got a shock. Inside were rows of old inventions that seam to go in eternity.

"This going to take a while," Antoine said.

"You think" Sonia said.

Back at the main computer room Rotor, Manic and Sally had found the blueprints and started downloading them; it was already down 30 percent.

"This is going grate," Manic said.

"I know" Sally said "And that what's worry me"

The Sonics and tails were right now walking down a Spiral staircase, to the Dungeons.

"Is it only me who think this is going a little too good?" AM Tails asked.

"Chill tails" AM Sonic said, "You are thinking to much, all is going to be grate"

"Tails?" SU Sonic called.

"Sonic?" SU Tails answered, "You came."

"Of course I did" SU Sonic said "Let's get you out of here." both Sonics used their spin attacks on the bars and soon was tails out.

"Lets go" AM Sonic said, just the she alarm went on.

"I know it was too good to be true," AM Tails said.

"Lets get out of here" AM Sonic said. SU Sonic took SU Tails hand and they started running. Halfway up the Spiral staircase the meet thousands of Robots.

"I think it is to many of them fore us to fight them" AM Tails said.

"I hate to admit it" AM Sonic said "But I think that you are right" The turned and run the other way hopping to fined another Exit, but Half-way down they run into other robots, they were surrounded.

Sonia, Antoine and Bunnie had just found "the dimension traveler" As it was called. It was small signs next to them so they know what it was called and what it did. Maybe I Rename this story that. Back to the story they have found it and it was big.

"How do we get it out of here?" Sonia asked.

"I take it" Bunnie said and lifted it with her robotic arm.

"You are strong" Sonia said.

"I know" Bunnie said just then the alarm went on.

"Lets get out of here" Antoine said. Bunnie took the machine end run fore the exit, only to fined thousands of robots waiting fore them.

Back at the main computer room Rotor, Manic and Sally was still downloading the blueprints.

"90 percent " Sally said, just then the alarm went on. "You said you disarmed the alarm," Sally yelled at Manic.

"I had" Mainic said.

"We have to get out of her," Rotor said.

"But all is not downloaded yet" Mainc said.

"NOW" Rotor yelled and polled Sally and Manic from the computer.

"How much did we get?" Sally asked NICOL.

"99 percent" NICOL said.

"I hope that 1 is not important," Manic said. But when they opened the door they was meet with the same thing Sonia, Antoine and Bunnie was meet with, thousands of Robots.

"I hope we can stay alive to find out," Sally said.

"They have all been captured now master" The oracle said when he sow it in his crystal ball, "They are taken to Robotnik right now"

"Excellent" the Jester said. The oracle looked at the Jester with his empty eyes and said.

"Master can I asked you something? Why are you here now when you where out looking for you self earlier?"

"Yes my dear, you can ask me that, but I am not going to answer" The Jester said with an evil smile.


	8. Hart attack?

OK I don't know if i get another chepter upp before Monday, so I will tell you this now. On Monday I will go to some relatives of my. they have internet but I think I will spend my time with them, if it is not going to be a big rain storm that is. but I hope not. I be back Tuesday the week after. see yoy then. here is the next chapter.

**Hart attack?**

The group was transported too Robotnik.

"What are we going to do now?" AM Tails asked AM Sonic.

"No idea" AM Sonic said "But I come up with something".

The group soon comes the lab where Robotnik was. When they entered they found the evil fat scientist, sitting on a chair with a lot of buttons on, and an evil smile on his face.

"Wheal, wheal, wheal" he said when he saw the two Sonics "What have we where? So that fur ball was right, there is two of you, which one is not my?"

"I am" SU Sonic said "And I must say that I didn't believed it was any more ugly thing that my Robotnik, I was wrong" Robotnik didn't like this, so he stood up from his chair walked over too the group and took SU Sonic round has throat lifting him up, choking him.

"I start wit you," he said.

"What will you start with me?" SU Sonic asked.

"I will roboticize all of you" Robotnik said "Starting wit you," he said to SU Sonic. He started to laugh his evil laugh. Suddenly he stopped, let go of SU Sonic, took his left arm tottered back to his chair, sat down and started breathe irregular.

"What is going on?" Sally asked.

"I think he is having an heart attack," AM Tails said.

"That is impossible" AM Sonic said.

"Why" AM Tails asked.

"To have a heart attack you need to have a heart" AM Sonic said. The entire group laughed. All apart from the two Tails.

"Should we not do anything?" AM Tails asked.

"Why?" AM Sonic asked "He would never do anything if it happened to us"

"That's why we should do something," SU Tails said. All looked at him, but before he could explain what he meant Robotnik said:

"If I die, then you die with me" he pressed a button on his chair, and iron doors covered all the exits from the room. A voice said:

"Self-destruction in 3 minutes" AM and SU Sonic started to spin attack one door.

"We can't cut through this in 3 minutes" SU Sonic said.

"WHAT are we going to do then?" AM Sonic said "I don't want to die in the same room as HIM," he pointed at Robotnik, still in his chair, holding his hands against his heart, that he apparently had. Bunnie looked at "the dimension traveler" machine that she, fore some unknown reason still was holding and said:

"I think I have an idea, but it is wary risky"

Outside on a hill some Freedom Fighters were standing waiting on the small group.

"Where are they?" one of them, a black bear, asked, "They should be here by now"

"They be here soon" another one, a hawk said.

"What if it happened something," the bear said.

"What can happen?" the hawk asked "they have two Sonics with them, relax nothing is going to happen." just as he said that a big explosion come from Robotniks fortress, it was not much left of it.

"Come on" the bear said and the small group of Freedom Fighters rushed too the bombsite. When they arrived they saw that some of the people that Robotnik had roboticized, amongst them AM Sonics Uncle Chuck, had survived the explosion, but no sign of the group.

"Do you think...?" The bear said.

"Lets not rash to conclusions now" the hawk said. "Maybe they got out and is waiting on us up on the hill." but back up the hill was no one.

"Now what?" the bear asked the hawk.

"Lets go back to the village and tell everyone," the hawk said.

When they gone, who will not appear if not the Jester. "Finally alone" he said, "Lets see now". He reached out his hands "I know it" He said and floated over too the bomb site and started to do that thing that Mummers do when they pretend to pull a rope, except this time something come up from the ground. It was a heart, are a part of one. It was black and glowing. "One down three to go" the Jester said, and now it is more keys in the game" And with that he disappeared again.


	9. The Oracle

(A/N) well lock at that, I got out one chapter before Monday, As I said in the last chapter. tomorrow Monday I will go to some relative, They have Internet but I will spend my time with them and not the computer. I be back on Thursday, yes Thursday not Tuesday as I said in the last chapter. see you then. Her is chapter 9 R&R

**The Oracle.**

Back in the 'Sonic Underground' universe things was in chaos. Everyone believed that the Group was dead now, many had giving up hope. Only a few still believed that they could stop Robotnik. This small group had now a secret meeting on a secret location. Amongst them was Cyrus the Lion and Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was there because the Chaos Emerald he guards has been stolen and he went to look fore Sonic Underground to help him found it, when he herd of what happened he joined this small group to revenge and get the Emerald back.

"I can't believe it" Cyrus said.

"That they are dead, or that the Oracle didn't predicated this?" Knuckles asked.

"Both" Cyrus said. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think we should go to the Oracle and ask him why he didn't predicated this" Knuckles said.

"How are we going to do that?" a jaguar asked, "no one know where he lives"

"I do" Knuckles said, "They tolled me in case something like this happened".

"That's good" Cyrus said "Let's go" the small group went, with the help of the direction that Knuckles got, they found the Oracles cave, but it was no one there.

"Where is he?" Knuckles said, "This is his cave, or they lied, which I don't think."

"Quiet" the from earlier said, "I think I hear something". They all were quiet and they all heard something. It was a faint banging sound. They followed the sound and it become louder the further in the cave they come. Finally they come to a room in the came that had a bad, chest of drawers and a bedside table with some candles and a book on, (What? even a Oracle need to sleep, right?) On the bed was the Oracle, tied to the bed and with muzzle. The group rushed forward and untied him.

"How are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I been better" the Oracle said. "How long have I been gone?".

"We don't know" Cyrus said "we come here to asked you something, and found you like this"

"How did you know I was back?" The Oracle asked.

"You mean that you haven't notes I have been gone sense that day I reunited the royal siblings" the Oracle said in a surprised tone. It was quiet a moment.

"I think you have to come with us" Knuckles said. The Oracle said nothing and just followed them. Back at the secret location. The group sat down the table they were at earlier.

"Let me get this straight" Cyrus said to the Oracle "you was kidnapped a few days after you reunited Sonic, Sonia and Manic"

"And you say that I have always been here and helped the royal siblings with advice and directions" the Oracle said.

"You should know this" Knuckles said, "You are after all The Oracle of Delphius".

"Yes I should" the Oracle "but that should explain what he meant by that..." he then mumbled to himself.

"Who meant with what?" Knuckles asked.

"My kidnapper" The Oracle said.

"You know who he is?" Cyrus asked.

"No" the Oracle said, "he never tolled me his name, all I know is that he is a Jester."

"What happened?" Cyrus asked.

"It was not long after I reunited the royal siblings" the Oracle started "the prophecy say that 'When the three of royal blood with their mother, the chosen four will stand up and vanquish the evil one' that how it is written. Naturally I wanted this prophecy to happen as fast as possible, so I decided to reunite the siblings with their mother only one week later. But on the day I had planed to reunited the royal family I waken and discovered that I was no longer in my cave, I still don't know where I was, all I know is that it was all green and in there with me was a Jester 'who are you, and where am I' I asked 'you should know that' he said. Fore some strange reason I didn't know. 'Who I am and what this place is in not important', the jester said, 'The important is that I have taken you here because you were on your way to sabotage my plane'. 'What plane?' I asked. 'My plane of world domination in every dimension ' he said 'you was going to reunited them to early fore my plan to work, no one is going to beat Robotnik until I have extracted the heart from him'. What hart'? I asked. 'It' doesn't concern' the Jester said 'I have kidnapped you to stop you from destroying my plane, that's all'. 'If I am not there to help them they are going to look fore me.' I said. 'They will not fined you here' the Jester 'and I have also got you a substitute, and with that he disappeared. I got some food and water, but I didn't saw him again until a few days ago. He tied me up and put me on the bead where you found me" the Oracle finished. It was quiet in the room, no one said anything, and no one knew what to say.

"So now what?" Cyrus finally said.

"I don't know" The Oracle said "the royal siblings are dead so the prophecy will not come true, just like last time. I think I need to be alone." he stood up and went to the room that they had given him.

"What do you mean with, 'just like last time'?" the jaguar said. The Oracle stepped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Lets just say that this is not the first prophecy that did not come true" he said, opened the door and left the room. No one said anything.

The Jester had seen all this through crystal ball. The strange thing was that the Oracle had been standing next to him the whole time.

"This is excellent," the Jester said.

"Why is this so good?" The Oracle that have been they're asked. "And why did you kidnapped him and forced me to take his place?"

"I needed someone that world stop them from letting the prophecy come true until I extracted the heart from Robotnik" The Jester said. "They are not going to do that until the Oracle gives green light fore it, so I kidnapped him and replaced him with you so you could buy me some time so I could find out how to extracted the hart" he looked at the piece he got from the AM universe. "Now I know so I don't need to stall the further".

"Good" the false oracle said "can I go back to my old body now?"

"Not yet my dear" the Jester "maybe I don't need the Oracle in this dimension. But the Sonic Underground don't know this yet" and with an evil smile he locked back to the crystal ball.

(A/N) If you think the Oracle Is OOC remember, The Oracle here and the Oracle on the show is not the same person, he was kidnapped in the beginning of the show and is back now. that and I have only seen two episodes of SU and he was not in any of them. OK that's all. O and I have a Thing I always wonder ed. do you think that Mobius, special the Video-Game version has laws against Zoophilia, you know sex with animals? if you think what most of the population is... wheal what do you think? see you next chapter. bye for now and R&R.


	10. Into the adventure

Yes it is me, it was nothing hapend here today. so I coud wright it now. we will se if it is going to come some more this week. se you next time then and R&R

**Into the adventure.**

SU Sonic woken, when he could see clear again he looked around. He was on a meadow. A beautiful meadow with green grass and yellow and white flowers. The sun glare on the sky, it looked like it had a smiling face. This was more beautiful than the other two dimensions (his and AM). The other was also there and was now waking up.

"It worked" SU Sonic said.

"Now what?" Sally asked, "we escaped death, but everyone home think we are dead. How are we going to get home?"

"Do you have the blueprint?" SU Sonic asked.

"Right here" Sally said and took out NICOL.

"Then all we have to do is to build a new one and we can go home". SU Sonic said.

"And how are we going to find material to the machine?" Sally asked, "We are in a parallel dimension and we don't know what kind of people that lives here"

"By the looks of it" AM Tails said "I should say we are in a dimension where Robotnik don't exist ore someone stopped him from taking over"

"Or where he is nice" SU Tails said.

"Nice?" all except AM Tails said.

"In the theory of parallel dimension there are those that think there is so called mirror dimensions" SU Tails said. "Dimensions that is reversed, in our case dimensions where Robotnik is good and sonic is bad"

"Lets hope this is not one of them" Sally said "lets follow that rode and hope it lids us to this worlds civilization" the followed the rode. Not far ahead were two Robots, one was tall and looked like a chicken, the other was short and looked like a tank, and he had drilled for nose and hands. You know whom I am taking about.

"I am not shore about this Scratch" The tank robot said, "I don't think Sonic is going to fall fore 'free chilidogs' again".

"Don't be so pessimistic Grounder" the chicken robot said, "It will work this time".

"If you say so" Grounder said "but I still think this is going to hurt us in the end. With is strange sense we are robots and should not feel pain. I wonder why we do that"

"Shut up and start the fans," Scratch said. Grounders hands turned in to fans and started blowing the send away. Both SU and AM Sonic felt it at the same time.

"Do you feel what I feel?" SU Sonic asked AM Sonic.

"Yes I do" AM Sonic said and they started running towards the smell, living the group whey behind. They didn't know about Scratch or Grounder and their ways to catch this worlds Sonic. So when they come to the free chilidog stand and starting eating they where not expecting a big net to come up the ground and catch them, but that what happened."

"Hey what is going on?" SU Sonic said.

"We got Sonic" Scratch and Grounder cheered and jumped out from a nearby bush. But when they saw what they got they got a chock.

"Scratch I think I need my 10000 mile check up now" Grounder said. Scratch didn't reply but worked up to the two sonics in the net.

"OK with one of you two is Sonic?" he asked.

"We both are" AM Sonic said.

"How can you both be sonic?" Grounder asked. "Here is only one"

"Non of us is him" SU Sonic "we both are sonic but not your sonic".

"I am still confused" Grounder said.

"You always are" a voice said. And a few feet away was he AoS (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic and beside him was AoS Tails. He was brown, just like AM Tails (AoS Tails that is not AoS Sonic). "But I must admit I didn't understand either" he continued.

"It is a long story about sound waves vibrations and hart attacks" AM Sonic said. AoS Sonic didn't say anything he just stands running around them. When the dust was cleared SU and AM Sonic was out of the out of the net and Scratch and Grounder was in it.

"OK start explaining" AoS Sonic said. But just then the rest of the group arrived.

"There you are" Sally said, "Are you OK?"

"We are fine" SU Sonic said.

"I see you found this worlds Sonic" AM Tails said.

"What is going on here?" AoS Sonic asked.

"The short version is that we both is from parallel dimensions" AM Sonic Started.

"It started when our Robotnik tried to kill us with sound waves" SU Sonic said "Instead we ended up in there universe." He Pointed at AM Sonic and his group. "It is weary complicated how it happened. Lets take it later ok?"

"We decided to help them" AM Sonic continued, "we know our Robotnik had a machine to travel between dimensions, so we sneak in to his base to take it and the blueprints, we found both but they got us, just as we was going to be roboticize Robotnik got a Hart attack, he locked us in the lab and started the self-destruction so we was going to die with him, so we have to use the machine that we still had" AM Sonic finished. AoS Sonic just stared fore a moment until he said:

"Robotnik having a hart attack? Don't you need a hart fore that?"

"That what I said" AM Sonic said.

"So you have the blueprints fore this dimension machine?" AoS Tails suddenly asked, he had until now dean quiet.

"Only 99 per cent" Sally said "they captured us before we got the last per cent"

"I think I know some one that can help" AoS Tails said "follow us". The group left and Scratch and Grounder was still in the net they hade hared it all.

"We have to tell the boss" Scratch said "he is going to be so mad at you"

"Me" Grounder said, "I am his favorite, it is you he is going to be mad at."

"No I am his favorite" Scratch said

"No I am" Grounder said.

"I am"

"I am"

"I Am"

You see where this is going, so lets stop here and continue another time.


	11. The right thing

**The right thing**

"Unbelievable" AoS Sonic said, "A world ruled by Robotnik, I can't imagine that horror."

"We can" SU Sonic said. The group had walked fore a while now. SU and AM Sonic had just tolled the store too AoS Sonic and Tails, that hade hard to believe the story. A world where Robotnik ruled is hared to imagine, especially to them.

"Our Robotnik is dead now" AM Sonic said.

"Which reminds me" SU Sonic and turn to SU Tails. "What did you mean with 'exactly' when we asked why we should help Robotnik when he would not help us?"

"Exactly what you said," SU Tails said. "He would not do anything help us"

"I don't follow" AM Sonic said confused.

"He wouldn't do anything to help us" SU Tails said "if we just let him die would we be better then him, or would we be like him?"

"I think I understand what you mean," SU Sonic said "but it is to late now. If something like this happened again we help him."

"Do you know what the chance that, that happened again is?" AoS Tails asked.

"No" AM sonic said "and I don't want to know".

At the same time at AoS Robotniks fortress, Scratch and Grounder succeed to get out of the net and back to Robotnik to report. He was not happy.

"You stupid idiotic nincombots" Robotnik yelled. "You couldn't do a easy job like that?"

"Technically we succeeded you evilness" Scratch said "we got sonic, just wrong sonic"

"What do you mean 'wrong sonic'?" Robotnik yelled, "There is only one sonic"

"No it is three sonics," Grounder said.

"Three?" Robotnik said.

"That's right your badness three" Scratch said "Three."

"Tell me all" Robotnik yelled again (It is strange that he still has his voice, don't you think)? Scratch and Grounder tolled him the story they heard in the net. When they was don Robotnik was quiet a moment until he said:

"Did you say they hade the blueprint over that machine?"

"Yes but only 99 per cent" Grounder said.

"That will do" Robotnik said. "I want that blueprint"

"Why your ugliness?" Scratch asked.

"I will build the machine and go to that world where the other me just died" Robotnik said "I will say I survived and take over where the other me left of. That world's sonic will be stuck in this world and no one will stop me" he locked at Scratch and Grounder, "why are you still here? Get me that blueprint now" he yelled. Scratch and Grounder ran off to get the blueprint and robotnik also left the room. When they al gone a door opened and a monkey like robot popped out his head.

"So there is more then one Sonic now?" he said "I Coconuts will get rid of all three of them and get that blueprint and then I will be his favorite."

"Coconuts I tolled you to wash my underwear" Robotniks voice was hared.

"Immediately your evilness" Coconuts said and closed the door.

A/N Ok that was the next chapter. but before you gow I nead som help of your reader. I need some names of carekters from AoStH. What is the name of the sexy robot that Sonic fell in live vith in Lovesic Sonic? What is the names of thous two bears, that coll themself Da Bears? the foll name of both of them. and what is the full name of Professor Von Schlemmer and Professor Caninestein? thats all I want to know. Oh and what is the name on that girl dhat did "the Sonic Song"? whel thats allthe name I want R&R


	12. The cat and the weasel and some others

**The cat and the ****weasel (and some other animals)**

"Are we there yet?" SU Tails asked. They had walked for some times now, and past a couple of towns. They now entered another one.

"We are here now." AoS Tails said, "our friend Professor Von Schlemmer lives in this town"

"Sonic" A voice said. Down the road comes a black cat with a guitar in her hand.

"Catty Carlisle" AoS Sonic said in a happy voice when he saw her. Catty Carlislestop short and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I need glasses" she said "I see double or is it triple?"

"You don't need glasses" AoS Sonic said, "It is three of me"

"How did that happened?" Catty asked.

"It is a long and complicated story involving sound, download and a hart attack?" AM Sonic said.

"Apparently their Robotnik has a hart" SU Sonic said and pointed at AM Sonic and his group.

"In any case" AoS sonic said. "We are here to get help from Professor Von Schlemmer to build a dimension machine. They have the blueprint and I hope he have the parts."

"I am sure he has" Catty said "but he is not here right now".

"So where is he?" AoS Sonic asked.

"He is with Professor Caninestein at his lab and is testing there latest invention" Catty said.

"Professor Caninestein" AoS Tails said "he who invented the time machine?"

"That's him," Catty said.

"But his lab is on the other side on the planet " AoS Tails said, "It is so long to walk"

"Why don't you run" Catty asked.

"The only one that can keep up with me is the other sonic" AoS Sonic said.

"Maybe I can help" a voice said, and there stood a weasel with a hat suit and a briefcase in his hand.

"Wes Weasley" AoS Sonic said. "how lang hes you been here"

"long enough to know you have problems" Weasley said "and long enough to know that I can help"

"What do you have that can help us?" AoS Sonic asked. Weasley oppend his briefcase and a small store come out. He took out a chewing gum.

"This is speedamint gum," Weasley said.

"Where did you get that?" AoS Sonic asked "I erased the recipe so it never would happened again."

"as a matter of fact I am wary good at hacking computers" Weasley said.

"What do that thing do" Manic asked.

"You start running as fast as Sonic" Weasley said.

"no thanks" Sonia said "Our Robotnik did something similar back home, and it become a lot of problems before we got rid of it". (A/N I have seen the AoS version of that gum story, but only heard of SU version).

"How about this" Weasley said and took out two jetpacks form his briefcase.

"How did you get two jetpacks in there?" Sally asked.

"You like to know right" Weasley said. AoS Sonic had, hed enough.

"Do you have a telephone in there?" He asked.

"Manny" Weasley said.

"One that work?" AoS Sonic asked.

"I can ordered in" Weasley said. AoS Sonic turned to Catty and said:

"can you call Da Bears and ask them to come and pick us up?" he said. "Tell them that Sonic need help and that it stretch beyond our world."

"Are we going to lie to them?" Catty asked.

"do you want to tell them about parallel dimensions?" Sonic asked. Catty didn't said anything and went to make the call.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonisonicsonicsoncsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Scratch and Grounder looked out of from behind a bush.

"Are you sure about this Scratch?" Grounder asked. "All we did was to dig a hole and cover it with leaf."

"I know" Scratch said "they never expect that, quiet they are coming" someone come running on the road, and fell down the hole. Scratch and Grounder hopped out from the bush and looked down the hole, but it was not Sonic it was…

"Coconuts?" Scratch and Grounder said in a surprised voice.

"I come to worn you" Coconuts said "they have change transport and are on there way here"

"What kind of transport" Grounder asked. But before they got an answer a big truck come on the road and run over Scratch and Grounder (A/N I am wary bad at details ok) they become flat as a pancake.

"That kind" Coconuts said from the hole.

"Did you here something Mad Mike?" Big Grizz asked.

"No" Mad Mike said "you?"

"Presumably nothing" Big Grizz.

"And that the story" SU Sonic said. Catty and Weasley was enchanted by the story. Well Catty was, Weasley sat and wrote in a notebook. The group was in the back of the truck after Da Bears pick them up and was now on their way to Professor Caninestein to get help.

"a world controlled by Robotnik?" Catty said, "It is hard to imagine"

"That is was your sonic said" SU Sonic said.

"What are you writing?" AM Sonic asked Weasley.

"Your story" Weasley said. "I am going to bee rich on this"

"Why did we allow him to come again?" AM Sonic asked.

"This is going to be a long trip" AoS Sonic said.

* * *

A/N do anyone of you know what animal Professor Von Schlemmer is? then tell me ok.


	13. On the road

**On the road **

"Your nincombots" Robotnik yelled at Scratch and Grounder when they come back to the fortes. "Can't you doing anything right?"

"It is hard to catch a big truck in a small hole," Scratch said.

"I don't care" Robotnik said. "I want that blueprint".

"Why" Grounder asked "you already have one, the one that took you to the fairytale world"

"That only works on books" Robotnik said "now get that blueprint" Scratch and Grounder run out of the room.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Sonic the Hedgehog,  
You can't catch what you can't see,  
Sonic the Hedgehog,  
He's gonna make Mobius free.  
He's a teenage fugitive on the run Eating chilidogs by the tun.  
No matter how fast the chase becomes,  
There's always time to have some fun.

Catty Carlisle sings her famous song to the group in the truck.

"Wow you are good" Sonia said.

"If you need a Record producer I can help" Wes Weasley said and gave Catty his card.

"Since when are you a Record producer" AoS Tails asked.

"Since she started to sing her song in this truck" Weasley said.

"why am I not surprised" AoS Sonic said.

At the same time Scratch and Grounder had come up with a new trap. They had hanged a log in a rope over the road Grounder was on one side of the rode with the log. I hope you understand what I am saying, details are not my strong side.

"Are you sure of this?" Grounder asked.

"Sure I am" Scratch said, "They will never expect it"

"You said that last time," Grounder said.

"Quiet here they come" Scratch said, the truck was coming on the road. "Don't let go until I say it OK" Grounder nodded. The truck come closer. "Now" Scratch yelled. The truck drove past but Grounder didn't let go. "Why didn't you let go?" Scratch asked.

"You said not to until you say 'it' " Grounder said, "you didn't say 'it'".

"Just let go of it," Scratch said. Grounder let go of the log, it swings over the road and Scratch was last seen flying towards the horizon.

"idiots" Robotnik said. He had seen it all on his big computer; don't ask me why, presumably a satellite or something like that. "if you want something you have to do it yourself" Robotnik went to his lab and sat in his Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft (that's what it is called right? You know that flying vessel he flies around in) "I will get that blueprint if it is the last thing I do" he said and flew of.


	14. Arrived

A/N I am werry bad at accents ok, You just need to know taht to understand thus chapter. here it is.

**Arrived**

After a long trip the truck arrived at Professor Caninestein lab. "Thanks for the lift" AoS Sonic said.

"You welcome" Mad Mike said.

"Are you going to come with us?" AoS Tails asked.

"we have unfortunately other jobs" Big Grizz said "if we haven't we would have come with you"

"well se you" AoS Sonic said as 'Da Bearz' drove of. They walked up the house and rang the doorbell. The door open, but not by Professor Caninestein or Professor Von Schlemmer but by…

"Breezie" AoS Sonic and Tails said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" AoS Sonic asked.

"I am Professor Caninestein assistant" the sexy Robot Hedgehog said "What are you doing here?"

"we were seeking the help of Professor Von Schlemmer and we hared he was here" AoS Tails said. "is he here?"

"yes he is here" Breezie said "he and Professor Caninestein is in the lab, is it important?"

"well as I said to Da Bearz" AoS Sonic said "it stretch beyond our world" he pointed at the group behind him. Breezie looked at group and didn't believed what she saw.

"I think I need a check up" Breezie said.

"No you don't" AoS Sonic said, "it is three of me, can we come in now?" Breezie stepped aside and let them in. she led them to a iron door. She pressed a button on the side of the door and speaks in to a microphone.

"Professor Caninestein" she said.

"What is it Breezie?" a voice said. It sounded like Professor Caninestein but without his accent.

"Sonic is here" she said "he say it is important"

"And what do you think?" the voice asked.

"Either that ore I need a checkup" Breezie said. The door opened and an old dog was standing in the doorway.

"Halo Sonic" the dog said, "what is so important"

"Professor Caninestein?" Sonic said, "What happened to your accent?"

"People didn't understand me so good" Professor Caninestein said "so I invented this band-aid that helped me with that" he point at his neck where the band-aid was.

"I like to know how that works" AoS Sonic said "but right now I need your help, or they need. And before you ask, yes it is three of me" first now Professor Caninestein saw the group.

"Come in, let's talk," he said. They entered the room that turned out to be the lab.

"Where is Professor Von Schlemmer?" AoS Tails asked.

"He was just here" Professor Caninestein said. "There he is" he then said and pointed.

On the other side of the room in a wardrobe was a green skin human talking to a clothes hanger

"Excuse me miss" he said to it "do you know where my pen is?"

"Professor Von Schlemmer that is a clothes hanger" AoS Sonic said.

"it is?" Professor Von Schlemmer said and turned to another clothes hanger "thanks fore telling me sir that had been awkward".

"I am behind you" sonic said. Professor Von Schlemmer turned around and saw AoS Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Professor Von Schlemmer said "It was not yesterday, I think it was lastweek".

"What were you doing in the closet?" AoS Sonic asked

"Locking fore my pen" Professor Von Schlemmer said.

"In a closet" Sally asked.

"you think that is the strange thing?," AoS Sonic asked. "but forget that now, I need your help, or rather they need your help"

"With what?" Professor Von Schlemmer asked.

"We need you to build a dimension machine so they can go home" AoS Sonic said.

"So they are from a other dimension?" Professor Caninestein asked, "that explain it" but it is going to be a long time to build one, we don't have a blueprint".

"I have one" Sally said " We stole it from our Robotnik, unfortunately we only have 99 per cent of it". Just then the roof was ripped of and there he was Dr Robotnik in his Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft.

"That is good enough for me" he said.

"Robotnik what do you want?" AoS Sonic asked.

"I want that blueprint" the evil Doctor said "so I can build the machine, so I can go to that world where I just died, and I have already taking over that world so I don't need to take over it"

"We just got rid of our robotnik, we don't need another uglier one" Sally said. Robotnik Didn't like that so he pressed a button and mechanical arms come out and grabbed Sally that still had NICOL in her hand, and polled her up in to the Egg-O-Matic. Robotnik grabbed Sally in one hand and NICOL in the oter.

"No you don't" AM Sonic said and did a spin attack, but was stopped by some kind of invisiblewall.

"What do you like my new Force field?" Robotnik said, "Nothing solid can come through if I don't want to" Robotnik laughed and prepared to fly away…


	15. Another heart attack?

**Another ****heart attack?**

"What do you like my new Force field?" Robotnik said, "Nothing solid can come through if I don't want to" Robotnik laughed and prepared to fly away, just then a energy beam hit the Hovercraft causing it to shake. "What happened?" Robotnik asked. Just hen a stronger beam hit the Hovercraft, causing him to drop Sally and NICOL, AM Sonic cashed and Rotor got NICOL. "What…" Robotnik started, but even stronger beam hit him and he was last seen flying toward the horizon.

"What was that?" sally asked.

"That was me" SU Sonic said. He was holding a guitar.

"Where did that come from?" Sally asked.

"I always hade it" SU Sinic said as the guitar turned in to the necklace he always wore. "It is a gift from my mother, the only thing she left of when she gave us away"

"Can you play?" Weasley asked.

"we have a rock band back home" SU Sonic said "I am on the guitar and sing, Sonia is on the keeborden, and Manic is on the drums"

"Here is my card" Weasley said.

""but how did you do that energy beam?" Sally asked.

"They are not just instruments" SU Sonic said "they are also weapons, we use it in our fight against our Robotnik."

"But how did you get through the force field?" Sally asked "He said Nothing could come through it".

"no" SU Tails said "He said Nothing solid can come through, and a energy beam is not solid."

sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

Back at Robotniks fortress Scratch and Grounder hade just come back.

"Where is the boss?" Grounder asked.

"I don't know" Scratch said "but he is going to go through the roof when he find out what you did" just then Robotnik come crashing through the roof.

"What happened?" Grounder asked.

"I hate those hedgehogs" Robotnik said.

"I know that" Grounder said "But what happened?" this did Robotnik even angrier.

"Listen now your nincombo…" Robotnik stopped mid sense, he tock his left arm and started to breathe irregular.

"What is it boss?" Grounder asked.

"I think I am having a heart attack" Robotnik said.

"You have a hart?" Grounder asked.

"Don't just stand there" Robotnik said "help me"

"But we don't have any program fore this" Grounder said.

"Lets go check the computer room" Scratch said "maybe we can find something there" the two robots left the room living Robotnik on the floor.

"Don't leave me here" He called but no one heard him "so this is it?" He said to himself "the grate Robotnik dying alone on the floor by a heart attack?"

"Not really" a voice said, and that Jester appeared.

"Who…are…you?" Robotnik asked.

"You don't know?" the Jester asked "Well I will not tell you, I am here to get something you have that I own"

"And…that…is?" Robotnik asked.

"That" the Jester said and pointed. Robotnik looked at what the Jester pointed, and what he saw was the most horrible thing he seen. He fainted, the Jester looked at Robotniks unconscious body and then on his own hands. And there was one more part of that of that black hart.

"two down, two to go" the Jester said and disappeared, just as Scratch and Grounder entered the room and started to save there boss.


	16. The forgotten

**The forgotten**

Even with the blueprint it take some time to build the machine. The group stayed at Breezie and her boyfriend Robotnik Jr. both of them was Robots build by Robotnik to capture AoS Sonic but turned on him and is now helping AoS Sonic. Now the live in a big house together. Catty Carlisle and Wes Weasley also stayed. Catty to take farewell, Weasley to try to buy the machine. Robotnik didn't try to take the blueprint again. He was Bedridden after the hart attack.

"Am I the only one that found it strange that both Robotniks we have meet have had a hart attack?" SU Tails asked.

"Yes you are" All except AM and AoS Tails said.

After about a week was the machine ready. The group, with Breezie and Robotnik Jr, was in Professor Caninestein lab

"here it is" Professor Caninestein said and put a hand ( or is it paw?) on the machine?

"how dose it work?" SU Tails asked.

"the same way your first trip did" Professor Caninestein said "just as your dose it send out different type of vibration, the same vibrations the dimension you want to go to have".

"But we don't know what vibration our dimension have" Sonia said.

"We have not come up with a way to fix that". Professor Von Schlemmer said. "we have not even test this thing yet"

"Did you come up with what the last per cent was?" SU Tails asked.

"No" Professor Von Schlemmer said "but we don't think it is any important, now lets test this thing" he pressed a button but nothing happened.

"maybe the last per cent was important." Professor Caninestein said.

"or maybe this is" SU Sonic said, he was holding a electrical outlet.

"maybe" Professor Von Schlemmer said. Sonic plugged it an and Professor Von Schlemmer pressed the button again.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"What is happening?" The Jester asked the false oracle that was locking in a crystal ball.

"they are testing it right now" she…I mean he said.

"Excellent" the Jester said

"you starting to sound like Mr Burns from that yellow dimension" the false oracle said.

"I know" the Jester said "I am one of his biggest fan".

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Back in AoS World, in Robotniks fortress Scratch and Grounder was swabbing floor. Grounder Suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Scratch asked.

"I have a feeling that we forget something," Grounder said.

"If you forget it, it was presumably not important" Scratch said.

"you are presumably right" Grounder said and continued swabbing.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

From the hole that Scratch and Grounder hade dig to capture AoS Sonic some sounds.

"Hallo" Coconuts called from the hole "Hallo is it anyone there? I am down here hallo HALLO".


	17. The book of prophecy

**The book of prophecy.**

It had been a weed san the Freedom Fighters found the Oracle bound in his cave and taking him to their headquarters. Sense then he had not left his room, other then eat, but then he sat alone in a corner. Some of the Freedom Fighters tried to talk to hem, but he was like in his own world. The Oracle was now in his room staring in to a book.

"What is that?" a voice asked. The Oracle looked up and saw Knuckles in the doorway.

"let me guess" The Oracle said "you Draw straws ower who wild come and talk to me, and you lost?"

"No" Knuckles said "Rock-paper-scissors" it was quiet a second "so what is that" Knuckles asked again and pointed at the book"

"I don't se why I cant tell you that" the Oracle said "this is my families book it's called 'the book of prophecy' it has ally my families prophecies the last thousand years."

"Wow" Knuckles said "so why do you just sit there and stare in it?"

"Listen to this" The Oracle said and started reading:

"_it shall come to turn, that a hole shall appear, a black hole in the sky. First no one will notes it, when people starting to see it, they don't think it is important, when they start to understand what it is, it is to lat, and the hole will grow and it all will end"_

"Wow" Knuckles said again "so when will this happen?"

"20 years ago" the Oracle said. Knuckles just stared.

"Say what?" he said.

"20 years ago I saw a black hole in the sky, it grow up until the point people starting to see it".

"and what happened then?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing" the Oracle said "Nothing happened, the hole just disappeared like it never was there."

"why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Knuckles asked.

"why should I?" Oracle asked "it was the end of all, no one could stop it, so why should I tell anyone? But as I said it didn't happened."

"Maybe it just was a premonition of what was coming" Knuckles said.

"I don't think so" The Oracle said "just after the hole disappeared I got this instead" he started to read again.

"_it shall come to turn, that the queen shall have three kids at ones, and all will seam good. But evil will come, a man of medicine in read. He will take over it all, but the queen will flee and separate her kids. One day they will meet again. And when the kids and there mother meet again, the four chosen ones will fight the evil one, and sand it all crazing down on him." _The Oracle stopped reading.

"the prophecy we are in right now" Knuckles said.

"this prophecy come to me shortly after the hole disappeared" the Oracle "before the hole it was like nothing was after it, after it I gat more like this one. But it doesn't matter now, the kids is dead now. So if the queen is not dead too, so they can meet in the afterlife, and '_the four chosen ones' _is fore other then I am a worthless Oracle".

"dot say that" Knuckles said.

"I have had two wrongs, my family has been Oracle in over a thousand years, and I am the only one so fare that have had one wrong, even two, what do that say about me?"

"have you get a new one yet?" Knuckles asked, trying to change the subject.

"no" The Oracle after a moment of silence "it is like they are not dead" he was quiet again "can you go now?" he said "I need to think" Knuckles went up and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"have you think on that you maybe you have this gift fore some other reason other then see what is going to happened?" he asked.

"Like what?" the Oracle asked.

"like trying to stop the bad things you see" Knuckles said, opened the door and went out. The Oracle stare at the door, and than looked at the book again, and started to read again. His latest prophecy, the one he got the same day he arrived at the Freedom Fighters headquarters.

"_but the evil one will rise and try again, but will be stopped by something no one believe_ _he had. And then a __Jester will __appear__ and take what stoped him. A green girl will also __appear, first look like she works fore the __Jester, but after been fre by the seer, she will tell a story of love, __death and evil. She will take three of the four chosen ones to a town in between, they will fight the __Jester, but will not __succeed. The seer will be the only one who know how to stop him, but not tell anyone. The __Jester will use what he hade taken and open the hole agan , and it will all end." _


	18. The Pink hedgehog

A/N OK before we start, I will tell you somthing. this is the game, and in this story the game tke plase on Mobius, just so you know. also Sonic X Have nothing to do with this. it never happend. OK. thats all here is the next chepter.

**

* * *

**

**The Pink ****hedgehog.**

SU Sonic waken and looked around. He was now on a beach, it blow a mild winds. Around him was the rest of the group. They where slowing coming too.

"I starting to hate this" Sonia said.

"I know what you mean" Sally said.

"is everyone OK?" SU Sonic asked.

"as good as we can be" Sonia said "this was our third transporting, and it do not getting easier".

"I found my pen" Professor Von Schlemmer suddenly said and held it up "It was behind my ear".

"we are in another dimension and all you think of is your pen?" Robotnik Jr said.

"yes" Professor Von Schlemmer said.

"I think I now know what the last per cent is now," Professor Caninestein said.

"and that is?" SU Tails asked.

"Presumably something that makes the sound waves stable, so this don't happened" Professor Caninestein said.

"you couldn't realize that earlier?" Robotnik Jr asked.

"forget that now" SU Sonic said "lets found me and get some help"

"what do you mean 'lets found me?" Sonia said.

"in all the worlds we have been in it has been one me and one Tails, so if we found me ore tails in this world maybe we can get some help from them" SU Sonic said.

"so where are we going to look?" AoS Sonic asked. But just then a voice was heard.

"Sonic there you are" the voice said.

"Who said that?" SU Sonic asked. But just then something pink jumped in to his arms and put something around his neck. It was a Pink hedgehog in a read skirt and it was her arms round his neck.

"Where have you been sonic?" the Pink hedgehog asked "I have been locking all over for you"

"First, I am not your Sonic" SU Sonic said "second who are you, and third you are choking me". The pink hedgehog let go of SU Sonic.

"What do you mean you are not my sonic?" she asked "and why do you not recognize me? I am your girlfriend."

"It is really hard to explain" SU Sonic said "but we just come here from another world".

"We?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Turn round" SU Sonic said. The Pink hedgehog did that and saw the rest of the group. A special the other two sonics.

"Three sonics" she said "I am in heaven" she turned back to SU Sonic. "so you are from another dimension" she said then.

"You know about that?" SU Tails asked in surprise.

"You are not the first one from other dimensions to come here" she said. "you are the furst Sonic from another dimension to come here, but not the first".

"do you know where your sonic is?" AM Sonic asked "we want to get home."

"We can ask tails, my tails, he maybe have something that can get you home". The pink hedgehog said.

"Take us there" SU Sonic said.

"Follow me," The pink hedgehog said "my name is Amy BTW Amy Rose"

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"Damn" a mysterious figure in a hood, that was locking at the group in a crystal ball, said. It was not the false Oracle or the mysterious Jester, it was someone else. "Damn" he said again.

"what is it" a woman asked. She was weary attractive with long read hair, And read dress.

"he has dimension looked this world too" the hooded man said. "There is no way we can get them out of there, the only thing we can do it to hope that no one of them get in close with there Robotnik, or that no one of them go with Underground home and meet there Robotnik."

"can't we get the heroes that stopped him last time?" The girls asked him.

"no he has dimension looked that world too" the hooded man said "so all we can do is to look in to this crystal ball and pray."


	19. The house on the hill

**The house on the hill.**

After a short train ride and a walk the group was now in front of a small house on a hill.

"This is where Tails lives" Amy said . She knock the door and went in. inside was 4 persons, or rather 3 persons and a robot. Two of them they recognized. One was this worlds Sonic and the other Was this worlds Tails (They ate going to be called Game Sonic and Game Tails, This is the Game world after all). The other two was a black Hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes, the other was, as I just said, a robot, that bare resemblance to the SWATbots from SU's and AM's World. The strange thing was that no one tried to destroy the robot. Instead Game Sonic and the black Hedgehog was sitting on a couch watching Game Tails, that apparently was trying to repair the robot.

"is all system still a go, Omega?" Game Tails asked.

"Affirmative" the Robot, that apparently was named Omega, said.

"Sonic, there you are" Amy yelled, and jumped up in his lap with her arms round his neck.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Game Sonic asked, trying to get her off.

"I come here to get some help from Tails, and I found you" Amy said.

"what do you need my help fore?" Game Tails asked, still working on Omega.

"Not me" Amy said "they". She pointed at the group. First now saw they them.

"DNA analysis started" Omega said "DNA analysis confirmed, the three blue Hedgehogs is Sonic and the Three foxes is Miles 'tails' Prower, also the female pink Hedgehog and the Green male Hedgehog is related to Sonic. Also the other female Hedgehog and the boy in read is Robots. Looking fore explanation, Cloning, Time travel…"

"dimension travel" Amy said.

"That is one possibility," Omega said.

"if I understand it right so is that the correct answer" Amy said. She had now let go of Sonic and sat on the couch next to him.

"Grate" the Black Hedgehog said "one faker is bad enough, but four…"

"what do he mean with faker?" SU Tails asked.

"it is a long story" Amy said.

"Before you tell it, can you explain to me what a SWATbots is doing here" Sally said.

"A what?" Amy asked.

"hem" Sally said and pointed at Omega.

"They are called SWATbots in your world?" Amy Asked.

"Yes" Sally said "And why is no one trying to destroy him? He is a robot, so he have to work for Robotnik".

"Hey" Breezie and Robotnic Jr said.

"Well maybe in your world it is OK" Sally said "but I am taking about my and I have never seen a SWATbots on our side".

"Well they are not named SWATbots in this world" Game Sonic said "his kind is called E-100, it is right that he was created by Eggman…"

"Who" Sally interrupted.

"You just said it" Game sonic said "all the robots in your world is working fore him"

"Robotnik" Sally said "you is calling him Eggman here?"

"well he looks like a Egg" Game Sonic said "So you do not call him that to make him angry?"

"No but some time we call him butnic" AM Sonic said.

"same here" SU Sonic said.

"And here" AoS Sonic said.

"Ok" Game Sonic said "Is it Ok if I call him Eggman? I am more used to that".

"OK" all said.

"As I said," Game sonic said "Omega was created by Eggman as a Robot in his E-100 series. But when he come to Omega, This is E-123 BTW so had he been tired on the E-100. so he locked Omega in room. Omega didn't like this. So when he succeeded to get out he went ower to our side". Game Sonic stopped telling his story.

"What a story" Sally said.

"And what is his story?" SU Sonic asked and pointed at the black Hedgehog.

"That is Shadow" Game Tails said. He had now stoped working on Omega. "And his story is more complicated then Omegas"

"yes" Amy said "it contain evil aliens, government conspiracy, and a secret about Eggmans Family he didn't even like".

"well" said Game Tails "Shadow was created 50 years ago by Eggmans grandfather, Professor Robotnik, That was a scientist on a secret government experiment codenamed: project Shadow. I Maybe should mention that Professor Robotnik was not as mad as his grandson become, well not until the end of his life. But it is later in this story. And as Amy said, it is a complicated story with Aliens and conspiracies, but let just say that Shadow was created to stop one of the biggest threat this world ever faced. But one day a secret military organization called GUN, or rather a small group within this organization becomes afraid of what they did and decided to stop them. This was up in a space station called ARK. They killed almost everyone there. Amongst the survivors was Professor Robotnik and Shadow. But Amongst the ones who died was Maria Robotnik. Granddaughter to the Professor, Best friend to Shadow, and cousin to Eggman. She was killed when she tried to save Shadow. This was the thing that made the Professor mad, so he created a creature called the Biolizard to thke his revenge. Shadow also wanted to take revenge, he was witness to the killing of Maria but couldn't do anything to save her. He was put in suspended animation in 50 year until Eggman fried him. He then started to work on his revenge with help of eggman. It was not until his revenge almost was carried out he realized that what Maria asked him to do was not to revenge here, but to protect the planet fore her. It was beloved that he was killed when he tried to stop what he started. But Eggman Saved him and put him in suspended animation again and tried to Clone him. It was in the same room as Omega, so when omega brake out Shadow did to. And if I continue telling this story we will be here a wiled so we stop here ok." Game Tails stopped telling the story.

"WoW" SU Tails said "Your world have a lot of stories"

"Now tell us your story" Game Sonic said.

SU Sonic started telling his story. He tolled them that he and his siblings where born to the Queen of there world. how Robotnik attacked and how there mother had fo flee. How she have to give them up and how she then disappeared. How that with the help of a oracle was reunite, and how they now traveling there world as a rock band locking fore there mother. He then toled them what happened on the latest concert, and how they literally was vibrated in to another world.

Then AM Sonic started to tell about there world. How Robotnik took over and how he, in contrast to SU's world, had roboticize all in the world, apart from a small group that now lives in a secret village. He then tolled them how they meat the SU and how the break in to Robotniks fortress, how they where captured, and taken to Robotnik. How he got a Hart Attack and how he tried to kill them to. And how the have to use the machine get out of there.

Then AoS Sonic started to tell his story. Since his world was not so bad as the other two he tolled the story about Breezie Robotnik Jr. how they where created by robotnik to capture but went over to his side instead. He also tolled the story how they started to dating. Then he tolled the story how he meet the group and how they got help from the professors, how they didn't solved what the last per cent was and how they ended up here.

"Wow" Game Tails said "what a story, I cant imagine a world controlled by Eggman".

"that what I said" AoS Sonic said.

"so will you help us?" Sonia asked.

"of course" Game Tails said.

"here is the blueprints" Sally said and gave him NICOL.

"I don't need that" Game Tails said and gave NICOL back "I know a better way."

"And that is?" SU Tails asked. But before Game Tails said anything they heard something that sounded like something big falling. Then they heard a big crash.

"I know that sound" Game Sonic said, "Angel Island has fallen again".

"Angel Island" AM Tails asked.

"A flying Island" Amy said "It is hard to explain"

"we have a flying Island too" Said Sonia. "but we just call it the flying Island. Is there a Echidna named Knuckles living on your Island too?"

"yes" Game Tails said "so you have him to?" at this point the group hade left the hose and is now on there way to the place where the Island had fallen. "do your Knuckles also garding The Master Emerald?" Sonia juste sterd at Game Tails.

"What is a Master Emerald" she asked.

"You don't have a Master Emerald" Game tails asked surprised. "that what is keeping your Island in the air?"

"A Chaos Emerald" Sonia said.

"You have Chaos Emeralds but not not a Master Emerald?" Game tails asked.

"yes we have" Sonia said. "why?"

"do you know how powerful a Chaos Emerald is?" Game tails asked.

"No" Sonia said "we don't even know who menny it is".

"you don't even know that?" Game Tails asked.

"No but I have a feeling you do" Sonia said.

"well we have 7" Game Tails said "And one is powerful enough to destroy the fabric of space and time. So the Master Emerald is made to neutralize the Chaos Emerald so that not happen. And that is what our Knuckles is grding."

they have now arived at the plase where the Island had fallen.

"I think the altar is this way" Game Sonic said. After walking through the jungle until they arrived at the altar where the Master Emerald used to be. Game Sonic stop short, he was shocked over what he saw…


	20. The echidna and the bat

**The echidna and the bat.**

There up on the alter lay Knuckles sleeping, just that was a shock in itself, but what really shocked Game Sonic was who lay next to him and with her head on his chest. It was a sexy white bat.

"Is that your Knuckles girlfrend?" Sonia asked.

"more like his worst enemy" Game Sonic said "that is Rouge, she is a notorious jewel thief, set on taking the Master Emerald. I have never seen them get on like that".

"I wish that they would admit there true fore one another" Game Tails said.

"say What?" Sonia asked.

"even do they hate each other, they love each other" Amy said "They have both have hade feelings for one another sense the day they meet, but they are both too stubborn to admit that. Maybe one of them have dun it now."

"some times I get the feeling that the only reason she still try to steal the Emerald is so she cam meet him" Game Sonic said.

"are we not going to wake them?" Antoine D'Coolette asked. All started to stare at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"you have not said a word since we left our world" Sally said "we almostforget you come with us"

"Thanks fore that" Antoine said "so are we going to wake them?"

"What here" Game Sonic said and ran off, when he come back he had a bucket of water with him. He throws the water at the sleeping couple. They waken, looked at each other, and started screaming.

"I don't think any of them have admitted anything" Sonia whispered to Amy.

"what happened?" game sonic asked Knuckles.

"I was sitting next to the Master Emerald" Knuckles started "When I hered a sound, it was Rouge. I stopped her to come to the Emerald, but before we started fighting, eggman come flying in his Egg Mobile to take it. But when I trade to stop him he gassed me, presumably sleeping gas, and that is the last thing I remember until you throw that water at me". Knucklesfinished.

"why did he used sleeping gas instead of poison gas?" SU Sonic asked.

"I don't know" Knuckles said and turned to SU Sonic. Ferst then he realized that the sonic he now talked to was not the same sonic he talked to earlier. "OK I think I have a hallucination" he said.

"no you not" Game Sonic said "it is four of me, it has to do with parallel dimensions"

"you mean three sonic from three world is here right now?" Rouge asked.

"That's right" Amy said dreaming.

"can't that be dangerous" Rouge asked "remember what happened the first time Blaze arrived here"

"Who is Blaze?" Sonia asked.

"She was the first contact we had with a parallel dimension" Game Sonic said "But how did you know about that?" He asked Rouge "you was not even in that adventure".

"I am a GUN agent," Rouge said "we have a big file of all your adventures, and since I, some how also got a member of your team I thought it was a good idea to read up so I know what that would mean to be a member".

"I thought you where a jewel thief" Manic said.

"I am that too" Rouge said.

"So you are a secret agent that moonlighting as a jewel thief?" Manic asked.

"I was a jewel thief before I become a agent" Rouge said.

"I Think I am in love" Manic whispered to SU Sonic.

"Wait a second" Antoine said, "Did you said you were a GUN agent?"

"That's right" Rouge said.

"Wasn't that the organization that killed everyone on that Ark?" Antoine asked.

"No" Shadow said, "It was an small group of Conspiraturs that did that. Not even the leaders of GUN Know the truth. They believed what everyone else believed, that it was a accident on the Ark and everyone died. In fact the present leader of GUN, The Commander, was a werry god frend of Maria. I don't think he wold have been that if he know that". Just then a piping sound come from a watch on Shadows arm. He pressed a button on it and the watch turned in to a screen. Sally was next to Shadow and locked at the screen, it was a human face on it. He had a blue and a brown eye. Sally had observed, during here walk through the town and the train ride, that I was humans in this world. Apparently in contrast to her world and the other world she has been in, and if she understand it correct Sonic Undergrounds, This worlds humans and mobiens had found a way to co-exist. She was wondering how that happened. Sally waken form her thoughts when Shadow started to talk.

"Speak of the Devil" Shadow said "What do you want Commander?"

"Shadow Angel Island has fallen again" the man in the watch, called Commander said, "I want you to investigate"

"I am already here" Shadow said "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to check it out"

"And what do you have to report?" The Commander asked.

"Eggman sprayed Knuckles with sleeping gas and tock the Master Emerald." Shadow said.

"Get Rouge and Omega and se if you can help him get it back" The Commander said.

"Rouge and Omega is already here" Shadow said "Omega was at Tails to be fixed, and Rouge was on the Island when Eggman come"

"what did she do…" the Commander started "no wate I don't want to know, just get that Emerald back ok"

"OK" Shadow said "maby I should mention that we have visitors from parallel dimensions here".

"Is it Blaze and Silver again" asked the Commander.

"no it is Sonic" Shadow said.

"say what?" The Commander said.

"Three sonic and three Tails from three dimensions have after a lot of events ended up here" Shadow said.

"So four Sonics is in the same dimensions, can that be?" the Commander asked.

"Rouge asked the same thing" Shadow said "but we still not got a answer" Everyone started to look at Game Tails.

"Well" Game Tails started "I have done a scan on the Space-Time Continuum, and I didn't found any immediate danger, but we don't know for how long, so I thing it is a good idea to get them home as fast as we can."

"but without the Master Emerald we can't do that right?" the Commander said.

"they have got some blueprints to a dimension travel machine" game Tails said "but it is not complete, and I don't know if I can come up with what it is"

"OK" the Commander said "foud the Emerald and get them home" and with thet it turnd in to a watch again.

"so now what?" Antoine asked.

"When did you become this talkative Ant?" AM Sonic asked, Antoine just glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"I have a device to track Chaos Emeralds with" Game Tails said "maby I can track the Master Emerald with that too"

"so where is it?" Knuckles asked.

"back in my workshop" Game Tails said.

"Why don't we just don't go to Robotniks workshop instead?" Bunnie Rabbot asked.

"It wild if we know where it is" Game Tails said.

"You don't know where he builds his machine?" Bunnie asked.

"no" Game Tails said "he just turns up with new inventions when he is finished with them"

"to bad" Bunnie said.

"But maybe we can found it now, he presumably have the Master Emerald there"

"hey" Antoine said "Bunnie haven't said anything since we left our world either, why didn't anyone say anything about that?"

"shut up Ant" everyoue said at the same time. Antoine didn't said anything just followed the group.


	21. Lets Talk

**Lets Talk.**

"so let me get this straight, you are working for the same people that killed your friend and that imprison you for 50 years, why?" Wes Weasley asked Shadow. The group was back at Game Tailsworkshop and was now split in some smaller groups and talking. Game Tails was fixing his track so they could find the Master Emerald. Wes Weasley was talking with Shadow.

"I promised Maria that I was going to protect this planet" Shadow said "and that is what I am doing".

"But I still don't understand, why did you not take another organization that did the same thing?"

"I don't have the same luxury to see the world the same way you do" Shadow said "this world, in contrast to yours, has not just good ore bad. In Your world you can see what is good and what is bad, you are good or you are not. But this world is not the same, look at me, I ones tried to destroy this world, now I am protecting it, GUN Is protecting the world, but they also killed everyone on the Ark, there is no just good or just bad in this world." and with that shadow left Weasley to think about what he said.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Amy and Sally were sitting on the sofa.

"how did you do it?" Amy suddenly asked Sally

"How did I do what?" Sally asked.

"how did you do so Sonicadmitted that he liked you?" Amy asked "I have tried for years to get my Sonic to admit that, but he only play hard to get".

"maybe he don't love you" Sally said "maybe he only consider you a frend"

"no he love me" Amy said "he just don't want to admit that".

"have you ever tried to date someone else?" Sally asked.

"you mean to do Sonic jealous?" Amy asked.

"no I mean…" Sally started.

"that is perfect" Amy yelled "I just have to date someone else and then I get sonic". She jumped up from the sofa and hugged Sally "thanks" she said and ran off.

"try to date a Psychiatrist" Sally called after her "I think you need that."

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

SU sonic stood with Knuckles.

"do you know a funny thing" SU Sonic said "you are the only one, apart from me and Tails, that exist on our world"

"Interesting" Knuckles said with no enthusiasm. It was an awkward silence.

"can I ask you something?" SU Sonic asked.

"what?" Knuckles asked.

"What do you think about Rouge?" SU Sonic asked. Knuckles just stared at him.

"Say what" he then said.

"This worlds sonic say that you have a crush on Rouge" SU Sonic said "And I just want to know if it is true"

"No it is a lie" Knuckles almost yelled "it is a dame lie, I hate her, do you here that, I hate her, she is a thief, just a thief and I hate her, I gat to go now" and with that he ran off.

"just as bad at lie as our Knuckles" SU Sonic said to himself.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Sonia was standing and talking with Rouge.

"so you are a jewel thief that moonlighting as a secret agent" Sonia said.

"That's right" Rouge said. They where quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonia asked.

"what is it?" Rouge asked.

"What do you think about Knuckles?" Sonia asked.

"What?" Rouge said.

"I heard that you don't want the Master Emerald" sonia said "but you are in love with Knuckles and trying to steal it is your excuse to meet him"

"That's a lie" Rouge yelled, "I do not love him, I just what that Emerald, that is all I want, I do not need anyone, all I need is diamonds and Rubys and all that, that is all I nead, and that is all I ever nead, I have to go." She tried to fly of, but she forget that she was in Game tails workshop, so she hit the roof and fell back down.

"to be a notorious jewel thief you are a wary bad at lying" Sonia said.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Manic was standing outside the workshop waiting for his siblings.

"So?" he said when they come out.

"Rouge is in love with him, but refuse to admit it" Sonia said "but she has convinced herself that all she need is diamonds and Rubys and all that, she think she don't have to have any onte that that".

"It is the same thing with Knuckles" SU Sonic said "he is in love with her but don't want to admit it, he don't think he need anyone:"

"I don't think anyone of them will admit what he or she feel about the other if the other is not in his/hers deathbed" Sonia said.

"Well" Manic said "I don't think it was going to work anyway, she is 4 year older then me, and we are from different worlds, literally, you heard what there Tails said, now it is no danger, but who knows" manic was quiet.

"Manic…" Sonia started.

"I need to be alone" manic said. He started to walk down the hill. SU Sonic and Sonia just looked after him as he went.


	22. malfunction

A/N: OK I will just tell you that i start school again at the 18:th so then I will not update as fast sa I use to. I will also liv at school (I hope you understand what I mean by that) and last year it took a week untill they activated Internet in the rooms. Well thats all, here is chepter 23.

** malfunction**

Omega was standing and talking with Breezie, or rather he tried to come up with something to say to her.

"So" omega started "you was build by your robotnik?"

"that's right" Breezie said.

"Why did you betray him?" Omega asked.

"I fell in love with Sonic" Breezie said "so I couldn't do what Robotnik said. Why did you betray him?"

"I was angry at him" Omega said "he created me, and then he just throw me in that room like I was nothing" it was quiet a moment, then omega asked:

"so why do you date that Robotnik Copy if you don't like Robotnik?"

"love is a strange thing" Breezie just said.

"I got to go now" Omega said and ran off.

"what with him?" Breezie asked herself.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Rouge was sitting on the sofa with a ice bag, that Shadow given her, on her head. Shadow himself was sitting next to her in the same sofa.

"You must watch out where you flying" Shadow said.

"shut up" Rouge said. Just then Omega come running up to them.

"do you two know where Tails is?" He asked.

"which one?" Rouge asked.

"our Tails." Omega said.

"what do you want with him?" Shadow asked "he just repaired you".

"Affirmative" Omega said "but I think I got some kind of malfunction when I was Talking to Breezie."

"what kind of malfunction" Rouge asked.

"my temperature is rising, I feel strange in my center body, my speech rhythm is wrong, and my memory is busted, I cant remember what I was going to say to here."

"I think I know what the malfunction is" Rouge said.

"what is it?" Omega asked.

"I think it is called love" Rouge said.

"Love?" omega asked "how can it be love? I am a robot, I cant feel love".

"you can feel hate" Shadow said "so why can't you feel love?"

"Negative" Omega said "it is a malfunction, I have to fined Tails" and with that he ran off.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

SU Sonic and Sonia was standing to long from there and was witness to it all.

"Unbelievable" Sonia said.

"I know" SU Sonic said "a robot that can feel feelings:"

"what?" Sonia said as if she was in her own world (no pun intended). "Oh that" she said then "yes that is Unbelievable too, but I mean Shadow and Rouge".

"what about them?" SU Sonic asked.

"well is it not obvious that he is in love with her?" Sonia said.

"WHAT??" SU Sonic yelled.

"he got her the ice bag," Sonia said "he is sitting next to her to be sure she is OK"

"well She is that kind of girl that boys has easy to fell in love with" SU Sonic said.

"What about you?" Sonia asked.

"what?" SU Sonic said.

"What do you think about Rouge?" Sonia asked.

"well…" Su Sonic started "she is good…well nice…Or maybe OK is the right thing to say…"

"I never going to understand Boys" Sonia said and walked off. SU Sonic followed her. Shadow was still sitting in the sofa with Rouge.


	23. The Forgery

**The Forgery.**

"Almost dune" game Tails said "I just have…there".

"Are you finished?" game Sonic asked "will it work?"

"I hope so" Game Tails said "I am going to test it now"

"I don't think you have to" Knuckles called from the living room "come and look at this" Game Sonic and Tails entered the living room, Knuckles and the others was watching TV. On the screencould they see Eggman in a giant Robot, destroying a town.

"I am here in Station square where the mad scientist Ivo Robotnic, better known as Eggman, is destroying the town" a news reporter said "and all now waiting on Sonic to come save them."

"I am on my way" Game sonic said and run off followed by the rest of the group.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

A group of GUN soldiers had just surround the giant robot.

"Surrender Doctor" one of them said "you are surround."

"Just try" Eggman said. The soldiers started shooting at the robots, but the bullets stopped lone before it reached the robot. Just then Game sonic and the group arrived. The group stood back when Game sonic walked up to Eggman.

"what is this?" Sonic said and took up a bullet.

"my force field" Eggman said "it is powered by the Master Emerald, and nothing solid can come though"

"nothing solid?" Game sonic asked.

"nothing solid" eggman said.

"OK" Game sonic said turned round and walked back to the group, all the spectators eyes and TV-camera was on him, was he going to give up without a fight? As he arrived at the group he said "I think this is a job fore the Underground". The spectators couldn't believe there eyes when a hedgehog that looked exactly like sonic come up.

"are you sure?" SU Sonic asked.

"he said nothing solid and you have that" Game sonic said "I personally would never touch a weapon". SU Sonic Sonia and Manic walked up to Eggman.

"What is this?" Eggman asked.

"You said it was a force field" Manic said.

"he don't mean that" Sonia said.

"It is a long story" SU Sonic said "and I don't think we have time now." Then his necklace started to glow and suddenly he hade a guitar in his hand, Sonia hade ha keyboard and manic had drums. "ready?" SU Sonic asked.

"ready" Sonia and Manic said. SU Sonic started playing his guitar, and Sonia her keyboard, a blue beam come out if the guitar and a pink from the keyboard. But Manic didn't started to play.

"Why don't you play?" Game Sonic asked.

"My power is to start earthquakes" Manic said "and we don't need that.

"Almost there" Sonia said. Just then the Robot exploded, Eggman flew away, and the Master Emerald was left.

"you pey for this" Eggman yelled.

"Send us the Bill" Manic yelled back. The group run up to them.

"good work" Knuckles said and put his hand on the Emerald, but then he steped back in horror.

"What is it?" Game Sonic asked.

"that is not the Master Emerald" Knuckles said.

"what" everyone said at the same time.

"it is not the Master Emerald" Knuckles said "it is a Forgery."


	24. Breaking News

**Breaking News.**

"Are you sure that this is not the real Emerald?" SU Sonic asked Knuckles.

"I have a special connection with all the Emeralds" Knuckles said "I just know that this is not the Master Emerald, I can't explane it"

"how did he do a copy?" Professor Caninestein asked. "I have studied Chaos Emeralds in my world, there is onely 4 and we don't have a Master Emerald but still, to copy one you nead a lot of power, to copy one that have the same power as all 7…it hase to be wearry hard."

"I did it ones" Game Tails said "during the ARK incident, I did a fake Chaos Emeralds to trick Eggman, he problobly keept it and study it, and when he come up how I did it, he did it to the Master Emerald."

"but why the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know" Game Tails said "maybe he tried to trick us, maybe, if we get it back he still have it, ore maybe something secret we don't know about. As I said I don't know".  
"Well we have to fix something else now" Catty Carlisle said. Behind them all eyes and cameras was fixed on them.

"this is going to be a long day" Game Sonic said.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Eggman entered his lab angry and confused. There was already 2 robots in there, Decoe, a tall yellow robot with purple eyes; and Bocoe, a short grey robot with brown eyes. They were this worlds version of Scratch and Grounder, Eggmans assistant that is.

"how did it go doctor?" Decoe asked. Eggman just gave him a angry look "that bad ha?" Decoe said.

"how did he beat you?" Bocoe asked "you said nothing could come through that force field"

"Nothing solid" eggman said "but apparently they got some kind of energy beam that come through" Eggman went quiet again.

"what is it Doctor?" Decoe asked, "You look thoughtful".

"it just that…" Eggman started "no it is nothing."

"what?" Bocoe asked.

"I think I saw two sonics" Eggman said "but it was presumably just the sun". he put on the TV.

"I am here in station square where a fantastic show just been witness" a TV-reporter "Eggman just attacked and Sonic saved them all."

"spare me" Eggman said and was about to turn the TV off.

"but that is not fantastic part" the reporter said "the fantastic part was that everyone there, including me, saw two sonics there" Eggman leaned forward, so he was not mad, well not mad in that way. "here is sonic now to explain what happened" the reporter said and Game Sonic come in view.

"Thanks" he said "first I want to tell you that you are not mad, it was two of me there, infect it is four of me.

"four?" the reporter asked in surprise.

"yes four" Game sonic said "it is a complicated story, lucky we know about parallel dimension thanks to Blaze, Silver and Eggman NEGA. Well it all started in the one that beat Eggmans world, there he called he RoButnic, but I will call him Eggman. In this world I have a Brother and Sister and a mother, I also have a rock band, we tore the world and of course they fight eggman, I am going to call the other me they so you understand. Anyhow, it was a concert and Eggman tested a new weapon, I think he believes that it worked. But instead they ended up in another world, in this world eggman has taking over the world, and a small group is the only ones that still has there free will, if you understand what I mean. To help them to get home they bricked in to their Eggmans fort. He hade a machine that could go between worlds, he used it to get rid of the king in that world. They got the machine and the blueprint, but got captured and almost roboticized. But their eggman got a Hart attack and died, and he wanted to take everyone else with him. To get out in time the have to use the machine. And ended up in yet another world. In this world eggman is more of a comic book villain, he has tow stupid robots to help him, ok so maybe he is more like our eggman but still. The still hade the blueprint, not all of it to. The found that worlds Sonic and with his help the found the two smartest men in that world. With there help and the blueprint they re-build the machine. But as I said it was not the whole blueprint, the part that prevents that all in the room to follow the one that went in the machine, they didn't realize that until they tested it and ended up here, well that is all." Game Sonic finished.

"but four of the same person in one world, is not that dangerous?" The reporter asked.

"our Tails has checked the Space-Time Continuum" Game sonic said "it is no immediate danger, but who know for how long".

"what is happening now?" the reporter asked.

"right now we are going to found the Chaos Emeralds and the real Master Emerald, and healp them get home. They still have the blueprint but as I said, not whole of it so…"

"well there we have it" the reporter said "a adventure that stretch through four worlds, and if we know Sonic and his friend is fare from over. Who knows what more is out there" at this point Eggman turned off the TV.

"One Sonic is bad enough" he said "but four?" he put his face in his hand, but then he locked up "did he said that one of me was dead?" He asked.

"in a heart attack" Bocoe said.

"stop the productions of the Master Emeralds" eggman said. Decoepressure a button, and "productions ended" flashed on one of the screen.

"what is it Doctor?" Decoe asked.

"I want the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and that blueprint" eggman said

"what for?" Bocoe asked.

"I know a way to take over a world without any problems and with no Sonic" Eggman said with an evil smile.


	25. The find in Emerald Town

A/N. well they activated the Internet faster this year then the last. I started school yesterday so I dont think the chepters will come out as often as i normoly do. well here is chepter 25.

**The find in Emerald Town.**

"so now what?" SU Sonic asked. They where now back at Game Tails workshop after Game Sonics interview.

"well Eggman has the Master Emerald and a machine to copy it" Game Tails said "so I think we have to find the Chaos Emeralds to have any chance to beat him".

"but you said that the Master Emerald neutralize the Chaos Emeralds" Manic said "how can we beat him if he can do that?"

"well then the Master Emerald also will be neutralized" Knuckles said "so if he do that his robot will not have a force field, and then we can beat him"

"so where is the closest Emerald?" Sonia asked.

"according to the Emerald tracker, it is in Emerald Town" Game Tails said.

"isn't that where Cream lives?" Knuckles asked.

"yes" Game Sonic said "but I don't think it is at her place, or else we hade it by now"

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"is it not a beautiful day Cheese?" the young rabbit named Cream asked her chao. Cream was the youngest member of Sonic team, she was 6. She lived in Emerald Town with her mother, named Vanilla, she is also the only one in the team that still has a parent. She was now waling through a flowerbed with her chao Cheese flying next to her.

"How about we pick some flowers to mom." Cream said to Cheese

"Chao, chao, chao" Cheese said happily. They started to pick some flowers suddenly Cheese saw something glimmer amongst the flowers. He flow down to take a look. It was a red diamond formed stone. He instantly know what it was. "chao, chao, chao" he called to Cream.

"Have you found anything Cheese?" Cream asked. Cheese show her what he found. "it is a Chaos Emerald" she said "lets go home and call Mr Sonic so he can come and get it". They went to Cream house where they meat her mother Vanilla.

"Home so soon?" Vanilla asked her daughter.

"Cheese found this" Cream said and show her the Emerald.

"My God" Vanilla said.

"I have to contact Mr Sonic" Cream said.

"no you don't" a voice said, and suddenly the roof was ripped right of. And there was Eggman, sitting in a new giant Robot.

"Mr eggman?" Cream said.

"that's me" eggman said.

"what do you want you ... Big... Stinky... DOO DOO HEAD" Cream asked.

"that" Eggman said and pointed at the Chaos Emerald. Cream hugged the Emerald harder.

"you will get that over my dead body" Vanilla said.

Eggman smiled an evil smile "I was hoping one of you was going to say that".


	26. What Cheese just learned

**What Cheese just learned.**

"so who is this Cream?" Sonia asked. She and some more was now in Game Tails airplane, the tornado 2, on they're way to Emerald Town. Not all of the group fit there, even do Game tails tried to re-build the plane so most fit. All four sonics was in, and all four Tails, Sonia, Manic and Sally, also Knuckles and shadow was there, next to the plan flew, Rouge, omega, Breezie and Robotnic JR (remember, Rouge is a bat, and omega, Breezie and Robotnic JR is robots, and in this story they have the ability to fly). The rest is locking for Emeralds on other plases where the Emeraldtracker said they were one.

"Cream is a rabbit" Game Tails said " she is the youngest in the group, and she is also the only one that still has a parent alive, she lives with her mother Vanilla, and her chao Cheese".

"what is a chao?" Manic asked.

"you don't know what a chao is" Game sonic asked.

"If I know, I wouldn't have asked" Manic said.

"well it is hard to explain what a chao is" Game Tails said "you will se when we get there." Suddenly they saw a giant pillar of smoke coming from what they know was where Creams hous was.

"This is not good" Game sonic said. They landed the pane and walked the last part. They arrived at a burned down house.

"Lets se if it is anyone here." Game Sonic said "they started to search the remainder of the house.

"here" Knuckles called they run to him and looked at what he found. It was a small blue creature laying unconscious.

"it is Cheese" Game Sonic said.

"so that is a chao" Manic said.

"he still has a pulse" Game Tails said. He took out som Smelling salts and put it under Cheeses nose. Slowly Cheese started to wake up.

"are you OK?" Game Sonic asked.

"Chao" Cheese asked and to himself in the back of his hade.

"what happened here?" Game tails said. Cheeses started to fly around, waving his hands and screaming:

"Chao, chao, chao, ch…"

"We don't understand chao," Shadow said. Cheese was quiet a couple of second and than he started to do write sign in the air.

"you want a pen and paper?" Game Tails asked. Cheese nodded. Game Tails took out a pen a small pad. Cheese took them and started to do some movement with the pen on the paper, when he gave the paper to Game Tails it stood 'Eggman'

"You can write?" Game Sonic asked Cheese. He write some more and gave it to Game sonic it stood 'just learned' on it.

"why did Eggman attacked?" Game Tails asked.

'just found Chaos Emerald' Cheese write.

"Omega can you sense if there is an Emerald here?" Game sonic asked.

"Negative" Omega said "also I cant found any boddys, so eater they come out, or eggman has them.".

"lets go" Game sonic said. They went back to the Plane and took of, with the help of Omegas caning they found eggman flying in his new robot with Cream and Vanilla in a cage in one of the robots hands.

"eggman" Game Sonic called.

"halo sonic" Eggman said "what do you want?"

"I want you to release Cream and Vanilla, give us the Chaos Emerald you took, and the original Master Emerald" Game Sonic said.

"and why do you think I was going to do that?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, but I am the good guy and the good guy alweys give the bad guy a chance to do the right thing" Game sonic said.

"OK" eggman said "how about this, you give me the blueprint to that dimension machine and I release Cream and Vanilla".

"How do you know about the blueprint?" Sally asked.

"I saw sonics interview on TV" Eggman said "so are you going to give me the blueprint of not?"

"Not" Sallu said and squeezed NICOL harder agents her body. Eggman saw this and understand.

"OK" he said and pressed a button so a giant arm come out and grabbed Sally, then a giantcannon come out of the same hole. "BTW" Eggman said, "I have fixed the force field so nothing, not even that energy beam can come through" and with that said he pressed another button and the cannon started to build up energy…


	27. Control the chaos

Sorry it took so long to update This Chapter, but I haid the luck to catch the cold and didn,t haid the energy to work, not even on this. whell I am better now. I will also mention the Cream is a littel OOC in this story. Not much, maby you don't notice it but still. so here is chapter 27.

**Control the chaos.**

Suddenly Shadow pulled up the green Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Control" and just disappeared. He turned up at the canon and turned it down towards the robot, then he disappeared again and repapered at the cage that contain Cream and Vanilla. He disappeared again and turned up in the cockpit where Eggman healed Sally and NICOL, he took them before eggman understood what happened and disappeared yet again. He turned up in the plane with Cream Vanilla and Sally. At that point the canon fired and destroyed the robot.

"You pay for this" eggman called as he flows away. The Chaos Emerald, and the Master Emerald that eggman had was seen falling to the ground. All in the plane (apart from the ones that lived in this world) was staring at Shadow.

"What was that?" SU Sonic finely asked.

"It was Chaos Control" Shadow said "a power that only they that have mastered the power of the Chaos Emerald can do, so fare only me and Sonic is known to do that."

"But what dose it do?" SU Tails asked.

"For me it slow down time" Shadow said "for Sonic it teleports"

"But it looked like you just teleported" AM Tails Said.

"I know" Shadow said "but when I slow down time everything slow down, if I have to do something, like turn down a canon or smash a cage I have to speed up time again. If I hold someone when I slow down time again they follow with me".

"But how did you get through that force field?" SU Tails asked.

"Intervals" shadow said.

"Oh" SU Tails said.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"a force field cant be up all the time, it have take down to power up some time, this takes often just some hundredth second so it is usually no problems. But if shadow slowed down time when one part of the robots field was in an Interval, then he could come through it" Manic said, just as SU Tails opened his mouth. All just stared at him.

"How did…" SU Sonic started.

"Like the rest of the things, I just do ok. It is probably sorting I learned growing up" Manic said.

"In any case" Cream said "Thanks for saving us Mr. Shadow" she hugged Shadow and a hint of a smile come on his face, but it was gone just as fast as it come. He pushed Cream away and said:

"Don't be all that loving with me kid"

"Ant you surprise over that it is so many Sonics here?" Game sonic asked.

"No" Cream said "I saw your interview on the news".

"She watches the news?" Game sonic asked himself in his head.

"Where is Cheese, is he OK?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao, chao" she heard Cheese Voice and he come up from where he was sitting, in Sonia's knee. He flew up to here and hugged her.

"I am glad to see you two" Cream said.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Tails had now landed the plane and the group had just come to the place where the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald had fallen. Sonic took the Chaos Emerald and Knuckles lay his hand on the Master Emerald.

"This is the real one" Knuckles said "good to have that back."

"But what about the other Emeralds Robotnik did from this one?" Breezie asked, "Will he not use them next time." Just then an enormous explosion was heard and some smoke was seen fare away.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Knuckles said.

"how do you know that what just exploded was the other Emeralds?" Breezie asked.

"even since I put my hand on the false Emeralds I have been filing all of them" Knuckles said "now I only feel one, this one" he pointed at the Emeralds in front of him "lets go" he then said and lifted up the Emeralds and went back to the plane" followed by the others.


	28. A third heart attack?

**The ****third ****heart attack.**

"When will he be coming back?" Bocoe asked.

"When sonic beat him," Decoe said "so he will be dropping in any second now" just then Eggman come crash through the roof. "see" Decoe said.

"shut up!" Eggman said. "and help me up" the two robots helped him up.

"what happened?" Bocoe asked.

"what do you think happened?" Eggman said angry "now lets forget about this and start the copy of that emerald again"

"whale about that" Decoe said "we cant do that"

"why?" Eggman asked.

"the robot you took hade the real one in it"

"WHAT??" Eggman yelled "SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I JUST GAVE BACK THE MATER EMERALDS TO THEM??"

"That is correct" Bocoe said. Eggman was now boiling with anger (in 3 minutes he was going to be hard-boiled ha, ha, ha) suddenly he looked up he tock his left arm and started to breathe irregular.

"what is it?" Decoe asked.

"I…think…I…am…having…a… heart…attack" Eggman said. He tottered backwards in to his chair.

"What will we do?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't know" Decoe said. "I don't have that in my program"

"well…find…out…then" Eggman said. The two robots left the room "what…is…you…going?" Eggman asked.

"To find out" Bocoe said and left the room.

"I never believed they was going to go" a voice said and the Jester appeared again. Eggman pressed a button on his armrest and called:

"guards…come…here". But all we that was herd was:

"5 minutes until self-destruction"

"5 minutes?" the Jester asked "well then I have to do this the hard way2 he put his hand on Eggmans chest (apparently he has one and is not all stomach ha, ha, ha) and to Eggmans horror started to sink in to his body "where is it?" the Jester asked "ah there it is" he polled out his hand and there was another part of the black hart. Eggman was so horrified that he lost consciousness. The Jester left just as Bocoe and Decoe come back in the room and tried to get there boss out of the room.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

The entire group was now on Angel Island. The Master Emerald was back on the altar so the Island was back in the air. Around it was the 7 Chaos Emeralds. It has gone fast after Emerald Town. Eggman had not turned up ones again. It was going round a rumor that he had a hear attack but survived and was now resting. Another rumor said that he had died in the hear attack, a third said that he died in the accident in the lab. A fourth one said that he had given up fore now and was planning a new was to take over the world. No one knows with one that was true. Game Sonic said that they have to wait and see. Well as I said the group was now on Angel Island, even Cream, Vanilla and Cheese where there.

"So I guess this is farewell" Sonia said "now we will go back to our world and fight our Robotnic"

"What an adventure this has been" SU Sonic said "we have seen 3 world that is so different from our, one that is worse then our, one that id better and one that is like a mix of all the worlds we know".

"Well" Game sonic said, "that may me, but to us this is not farewell"

"What do you mean?" SU Sonic asked.

"We are going with you" Game Sonic said.

"WHAT??" The three siblings yelled.

"A world ruled by Eggamn" Game Sonic said, "we can't stand that thought, so we are going with you"

"But what about the Chaos Emeralds?" Manic asked.

"We are taking that with us" Game Sonic said.

"Well we where thinking the same thing" AoS Sonic said.

"So you are going with us to?" Sonia asked.

"That is right" AoS Sonic said.

"Wheal then we are not alone in what we was thinking" AM Sonic said.

"You to?" SU Sonic said.

"That's right" Sally said.

"Whale if no one is going to say farewell then lets just get this over with" Knuckles said. All nodded and Knuckles turned to the alter to start the ritual.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"NO, NO, NO" the mysterious hooded man yelled. He and the read hared woman was still locking in to the crystal ball (The Pink hedgehog).

"What will we do now?" the woman asked "he has three parts of the hart and they are going to the Underground world to help them. If the meat that Robotnic all will be lost, what will we do"?

"Pray" the hooded man said "pray that they will not meet Robotnik. Pray that, like 20 years ago, the prophecy will not happen".


	29. The secret of the oracle

A/N: I hope i get som more reviews now. not that I don't like your reviews N. Harmonik, it is just thst I want to know what you others are thinking about this story. So R&R ok. I hope you like this chapter.

**The secret of the oracle.**

Two weeks has past sense the "death" of the Sonic Underground, only a few still believed that they can take out Robotnic, but even this few started to loose there confidence.

"So it nothing we can do?" Knuckles asked.

"that's right" The Oracle said "no Sonic Underground, no freedom."

"and you still have not get a new prophecy of what we are going to do now?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know" the Oracle said "something like this have never happened before, not just to me but to any of my family".

"it is strange" Cyrus said "but even do I know they are dead I expect to here them on the Walkie-talkie any second now" just as he said that the Walkie-talkie that stood in front of turned on and a weary familiar voice said:

"Hallo, Hallo this is Sonic, can you here me" all just stared at the Walkie-talkie.

"Am I starting to herring things?" Cyrus asked.

"If you just hared Sonics voice through that Walkie-talkie, then you are not the only one" Knuckles said.

"Hallo, hallo" the voice said again. Cyrus took the Walkie-talkie, pressed the button and spoke in to it:

"This is Cyrus" he said "who is this"

"This is Sonic" the voice said "can't you here that?"

"That is impossible" Cyrus said "Sonic the Hedgehog and hissiblings are dead"

"No I am not" the voice said "we are very much alive, it is a long story about how. Can you come and get us, and bring a truck"

"why a truck?" Cyrus asked, "you are only three".

"not now" the voice said "just do as I said and all will be reviled." The transmission died, Sonic, if it now was sonic, must have turned of his transmitter. All in the room where quiet. Knuckles were the one that broke the silent.

"so what now?" he asked.

"I take a truck and go to meet them" Cyrus said.

"but what if it is a trick?" Knuckles asked.

"if I am not back within two hours then move the HQ to another location" Cyrus said. He went out of the room and in to the garage to get a truck.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

In his entire life The Oracle of Delphius has onely felt the feeling of surprise ones before, when his prophecy did not happen and the world did not end. Everything else that happened after that didn't surprise him. His kidnapping he believed was a way for the destiny to stop him from reunite the mother and the children to early. The death of SU was that they where not the chosen four, and that the real chosen four soon will come up, when he heard Sonics voice in the Walkie-talkie he believed that the fate had been sanding them on one finaltest and that not even him was aloud to know about it. But what he saw when Cyrus returned really surprised him.

In through the door come Sonic Underground, and a young fox with two tails, that he later fond out was named Tails. But this was not what surprised him. It was the other three Sonics and the other Three Tails That was with them that did, Also some other he never seen before. Also another Knuckles with a cowboy hat on his had and a bag over his shoulder.

"hallo" one of the sonic said "I am your sonic just so you know"

"but how…" The Oracle said but didn't know what to say.

"you should know" Sonia said "you are the Oracle" als for the first time in his werry long life the Oracle was speechless. SU Sonic just laughed.

"relax" he said "Cyrus has, on the way here, fill us in on what happened here"

"and you said you where going to fill us all in on what this is" Cyrus said and pointed at the other three Sonics.

"well sit down and I will tell you" SU Sonic said . all sat down and SU Sonic started.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"and then we waken up at the exact same place we left this world in with the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald." Sonic finished. It was quiet round the table. Ones again it was Knuckles…SU Knuckles is maybe a batter way to put it, that broke the silence.

"I have a question" he said "where is this Emeralds now?"

"here" Game Knuckles said and held up the bag hi had over his shoulder when he come in "and before you ask, you can brake the Master Emerald in to small pieces and then assemble it again, it is easier to take it with you then".

"and what about the hat?" SU Knuckles asked.

"you said you only had one question" game Knuckles said.

"lets not start a fight now" Game Sonic said "we have work to do, sense the Oracle have given uss green light to beet your Eggman, I am more used to calling him that, we now have to find your mother and make the prophecy come true."

"and how will we found our mother?" Sonia asked.

"with this" Game Tails said and took up the Emerald tracker.

"but that thing only tracks Emerald" Manic said.

"I will re-program it so it can track DNA, I also need your DNA so it knows what it will look for"

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"OK let's go" Game Tails said. He has now re-programmed the Emerald tracker to track DNA that is related to the DNA it have, right not it have DNA from SU Sonic, Sonia and Manic. The Oracle was in the background looking worried. Game Tails put it on and was wary surprised.

"What is it?" Game Sonic asked.

"What?" Game Tails asked, "oh sorry, it has found your mother"

"Where is she?" Sonia asked.

"In the Dungeon of your Eggmans Fortres" Game Tails said.

"that is why no one herd from here in two weeks" Cyrus said.

"Lets go save her and get rid of Eggman, as I like to call hem now" SU Sonic said.

"Wait it is more" Game Tails said "I have also found your father"ö.

"what" the three siblings said in surprise.

"where is he?" Manic asked.

"here" Game Tails said "here on this room right now"

"that is ridiculous" SU Sonic said "no one in this room is old enough to be our father…apart from" here he become silent and all eyes turned to the Oracle.

"What?" he asked trying to look innocent, it didn't work.

"you have a lot to explain" Sonia said.


	30. re unite

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I haid Writer's block, mutch to do in school AND my computer crashed, in that odern. so in was not my luck. also I will tell you that it will be a fighting seen in this chapter, but I man to so good at tous, so I dont thing you will like it, I just have to tell you that. and that it will take a wilde to update my computer is still in on repair, this is on another one, well here is chepter 30.

**re-unite**

Queen Aleena sobbed, she had cried again. There had been three weeks since she witnessed her child's had then been taken prisoner by some SWATbots shortly there after and brought to this cell. Sometimes Robotnik came down here to try to persuade her to marry him. But she refused. Although her children were dead, and the prophecy never would happen, she would not let her people suffer more than they already have. She heard footsteps coming to the cell.

'probably Robotnik again,' she thought.

"mother" she suddenly heard a voice say. The queen looked up. There at the cell door was Sonia, and behind her was Sonic and Manic. She rubed her eyes, but they were still there. She went up to the grid and stretched out a hand, she touched her daughter's cheek. It was hot and hairy, this was no ilution or robot copies.

"But, but, but" she stutter "how can you be in life, I saw you die three weeks ago."

"No mom," Sonia said "we did not die, but it was close, we tell you on the way there."

"On the way to what" asked her mother.

"On the path to the eggman," Sonic said.

"Eggman?" the Queen Asked .

"Robotnik" Manic said "we have started to call him Eggman, it is part of the story"

"the oracle s given the green light then" Aleena said.

"a long time ago" Manic said

"Let go" sonic said and took out a bunch of keys. He unlocks the door to his mother cell. She walked out and embrace her child in a giant hug. Tears ran down her cheeks, happy tears.

"come lets go," Sonia said.

"But the cameras and the guards then?" Asked the Queen.

"We have looped the cameras," said Manic.

"And the guards?" Asked Aleena. Sonic took up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Ready?" He asked.

"We have done exactly as you said," said a voice at the other end that sounded exagt as sonic. The queen just stared.

"How ..." she began.

"Also in the story," Sonia said. "But all SWATbots are destroyed and all that has become roboticized is outside."

"Have you found a way to get back their free will?" Asked her mother.

"Yes" Manic replied, "but it is only temporary, we may find a more permanent way when we get out of here "

" let's go"said Sonic "we will tell the whole story on the way." they began to move towards robotniks room while they told their story.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"... And after the revelation the oracle explained that he and you had a one-night-stand, and that he was never sure if we were a result of it or not," Sonic said "after it we started to work on a plan Throughout the week, we discovered that the Chaos emerald could bring back those who have become roboticized, but only for a while, 12 hours to be exagt. That's all, we broke in here and now here we are." They had gone through swarm koridorers foll of destroyed robots, they were now outside the door to the room eggman used to sit.

"But do you not think that eggman, I am beginning to like the name, will find that the cameras are looped?" Asked the queen, " he is smarter than he looks."

"We have thought about that," Manic said and without another word he opened the big door. In the room sat eggman on his chair with Sleet and Dingo on each side of him, in front of them was Wes Weasley with his briefcase and he showed lot of things.

"What cause of this then," Weasley said ", a mobile phone that works?"

"for the last time, how did you get in here" asked Robotnik annoyed.

"enough "said Sonic, only now saw robotnik group, he stared at the Queen,

"but how?" he asked, he turned on the TV set with her cell on, it showed her still walking around in it.

"You can break it now," sonic said in his walkie-talkie. The image of the queen who went around in her cell disappeared and replaced by an empty cell with a wide open door, all other images of robots that petrulerade korridorrerna replacing the destroyed robot parts.

"You can go now," Sonia said to Weasley.

"Thanks" Weasley said he gathered his things, went up to robotnik and he gave his business card, "call me if there is anything you want," he said and then ran out the room. Eggman turned to hero group again and said:

"I do not know how you survived the explosions there, but will not survive this" he pressed a button and where the hovercraft that both Aos and Game Robotnik have, up to the floor. Eggman sat in it and a lot of weapons came out. At the same time so transformed the siblings medallions to what they used to be, Sonics got his guitar, manic got his drums and Sonia her keybords. Even the Queens medaljonger transformed and it became... an accordion ? Everyone just stared at her.

"You can not choose the instrument you play," said she just "let us begin?". And with it began the battle, which most was that all the running around and shooting, manic stood stillthnags to his drums but he took care of a bunch of SWATbots who came bowing in the room, they had not destroyed the machine that created them, but as I said they were an easy match. Sleet and Dingo put together kurade in a corner during the fight and did nothing. Eventually low Robotnik there on his back with all four weapons aimed at him.

"So what are you waiting for" and asked "does away with me."

"No" said Sonic.

"No?" everyone said at the same time surprised

"No we will not put an end to him like this, we would not be better than him ." Sonic said "just kill a man who givigt up, a man with no wepons, defenseless, thst is someting he could do, not we.

"You are right," Sonia said , and also manic and the queen ageed

"so what do we do then?"

"We put him in the same cell you put in," said Sonic to his mother "it will be a fitting punishment".

"you do not catch me live" Robotnikyelled he rushed up and pressed a button before anyone coud do something." 2 minutes for self destruction," said a voice, simultaneously appeared heavy iron doors down in front of the doors and windows. Eggman was now so tired that he collapsed just as he pressed the button.

"Déjà vu" Sonia said, "but how do we get out this time?"

"I have it here," Sonic said and produced a Chaos emerald the dark blue one.

"How will it get us?" Sonia Asked "it slowing down time"

"for shadow yes," Sonic said"but remember, for sonic as the telepoterar" he looked at Sleet and Dingo, which still put together kurade in the same corner "you want to stay here or do you want to comply with the"

"You take us?" Asked Sleet surprised.

"As with robotnik" Sonic said "to leave you here is something he would not we,"

"what should we do?"Asked Sleet. "First pull Robotnic here," said Sonic "we will not leave him then came in and hold me" Sleet and Dingo did they get told to do, they polled up Robotnik to the group and then took hold of sonic, so did the others.

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked Sonia.

"No, but we vats no other choice," said sonic, "please let this work" he said quietly, and then raised the emerald over the head and yelled "Chaos Control".


	31. A fourth heart attack and a revelation

**A fourth heart attack and a revelation **

on a hill was a group Animals overlooking the palace, no one said anything, they just stood there, roboticized and ordinary. They was waiting to fined out how this was going to end, who will win? SU Tails was the first to say anything.

"do you think they are going to make it?" he asked.

"I am shore they will" Sally said.

"I hope you are right" SU Tails said. Sally looked at SU Tails and the other three Tails that was that and smiled in her head. All four of them was so smart, but still so childish some times, she was wondering what was going to be about them when they grow up. She was going to see her do that but the other… her thoughts was interrupt bang, the palace had just exploded. Everyone looked worried.

"I am shore they are fine" Sally said.

"It worked" They heard SU Sonics voice coming from the forest. And out of the forest come SU sonic, Manic, Sonia, and another female hedgehog Sally didn't recognize. She thought that it probably was there mother the queen. The group started to cheer and SU Tails run up and hugged SU Sonic. Also the oracle run up and hugged the queen. After them a wolf and something that Sally not was so shore what it was come out carrying a unconscious ore maybe even dead Robotnick. She head heard that this worlds robotnik took help from two Bounty hunters named Sleet and Dingo, it was probably them.

"What are they doing here?" SU Knuckles asked and pointed at the wolf that probably was Sleet and the other thing that probably was Dingo.

"To just left them there is something Robotnic would do" SU Sonic said "and we are not Robotnic."

At this point Robotnik opened his eyes. He jumped out of Dingos arms and started too look around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You lost" SU Sonic said "it is over now."

"No it is not" Robotnik said "Sleet, Dingo do something"

"No" Sleet said.

"What?" Robotnic yelled.

"No" Sleet again "it is over now, we are tired, and we are only on the side that wins, and now it is them"

"Traitors" robotnick yelled, "but no mater, I am prepared that something like this could happened so…" he took up a Remote control and pussed a green butten. The hill started to shake and started to parten out of the hole come a big robot, at least 5 floors big.

"come up with something original will you?" SU Sonic said. ones again Sonic got his guitar, Manic his drums, Sonia her Keyboard and the queen her keyed fiddle… wait a sec her keyed fiddle?

"What the" the queen said.

"That was me" the Oracle "I thought it fitted you better"

"You can do that?" The queen asked.

"Yes I can" the Oracle said.

"Thanks" the queen said.

"This is weary wonderful and all" SU Sonic said "but we have a big robot to stop"

"that's right" The Queen said and started to shoot at the robot, Sonic Sonia and Manic did the same thing. But it was stopped by a shield.

"do you think I am stupid?" Robotnick asked "nothing can come through"

"well than we have to do something else" Game Sonic said.

"Like what?" SU Sonic asked. Game Sonic turned in to a ball and slammed in to Robotnic. He fell over and dropped the Remote control. Game sonic took it and pressed a read buten. The robot was destroid.

"your rodent" Robotnic said said "I wll get…" here he stoped and grabed his left arm and started to breathe irregular.

"He is having a heart attack" SU Tails said.

"I didn't even know he had a hart" Cyrus Said

"What are we going to do?" SU Sonic asked ignoring Cyrus.

"Why should we do anything?" SU Knuckles asked

"Just standing here as se him die is something he would do" SU Sonic said.

"Negative on heart attack" Omega said "his hart is beating in the normal speed"

"Then what is happening?" Sonia asked. Just than a bright light come out of Robotnics chest. Robotnik started to scream in pain. Then the light died out and there was what look like a part of a black hart suspended in the ear.

"What is this?" SU Sonic asked.

"that is my" a voice said and the Jester that followed the sonic come and took it. "Finely I have all of them" he said. The other three parts appeared and he put the piece there and now it was a big black hart. He turned to the group and looked at the Sonics and Said:

"if it wasn't fore you I never got it back"

"who are you and what is that?" SU Sonic said.

"My name is Dimentio and this is the Chaos Heart" the Jester said with an evil smile.


	32. The Green Girl

Sorry it toks so long to update, I blame school and disease, moustly school. It would also help if I haid one of thous computer that tipe fore you when you talk, but sens I don't have one of thous I have to time my self. It is so boring, and translate it from Swedish to English is not so funn eather. well enough complaints here is the next Chapter. oh nd a nother thing I have done a change to chapter 17. not a big one, in fact it is onely three words in the prophecy so it fits the rest of the story

* * *

**The Green Girl**

All was quiet for a moment. None knew what they would say. Manic was the one that broke the silence.

"Chaos Heart, that dose not sounds soo good, what will you do with it?" he asked.

"I would like to take over all dimensions," the jester, who has just revealed himself as Dimentio, said "but it will be too difficult so I will do the next best, I will destroy all dimensions and then creating my own that I have control over."

"You can do it with just that heart?" Robotnic asked, Dimentio turned to him.

"I have technically already done it" he replied. "you who was borne 20 years ago presumably remember that big hole in the sky".

"That was you?" the oracle Exclaimed.

"Not really" Dimentio replied "not from the beginning, but I round it from the shadows."

"What do you mean by that?" Sally Asked. Suddenly Dimentio began to laugh. It was not an evil laugh as Robotnik used to have, it was nice and friendly, which made it even creepier than if it was an evil one.

"You are trying to get me into a monologue so I will reveal my background and plans, aren't you" he said. "Unfortunately, I am not the kind of bad guy you are used to" he glanced at Robotnic that now stood up. "Unfortunately fore you I am not that kind of bad guy who likes to brag, the four Heroes who stopped me 20 years ago did not even why I did it".

"but you just told us " SU Sonic said.

"I was so exited over finely get my Hart back I did not think on what I said" The Jester said. "But I have come down now"

"lets see if I understand this right" Robotnic said "with that Hart you can destroy an entire world and build an new one"

"I think I just said that" Dimentio said. Than with a speed fast fore someone so fat Robotnic snatch the hart out of Dimentios hands.

"now when I have that hart" Robotnic said "what will you do now"? Dimentio said nothing, he just snapped his fingers and translucent box that looked like it was filled with water appeared suddenly around Robotnick. It turned on it side and Robotnic was gone, but the hart was still there.

What have you done with him?" Sleet asked.

"I sent him to my private dimension, dimension D" Dimentio replied.

"If you already have a private dimension, why destroy all and make a new one?" Asked the Queen.

"I have already told that I am not the kind of bud guy that like to reveal my plans," said Dimentio "but if you really want to know what happened 20 years ago, I have someone who can tell you"

"who" Manic asked.

"Mimi come here" shouted Dimentio. And suddenly stood beside him the Oracle. Everyone just stared for the real oracle stood beside the queen. "Mimi transform" said Dimentio, and in a cloud of smoke, the oracle next to him disappeared, and a girl with green skin and a maid's uniform stood there instead. Her eyes just stared unseeing.

"This is Mimi" Dimentio said "she is the one who has played the oracle when I had you prisoner."

"She is hypnotized right" said the oracle.

"I assume you see it in the eyes" Dimentio said "yes she refused to help me, probably because of what I did with her for 20 years ago. in any case, if you can get her out of Hypnose so she will probably tell you everything, she is such, but for now, Mimi kill them, I have some dimensions to destroy" and with that the evil jester disappeared and Mimi began to do some scary things. Her head spins around more leg grew out and a lot of other things that I can not describe happened. Anyway soon stood a before them an giant spider.

"What will she do now?" Manic asked "none of us have ever fight real things and she has no control over her actions so killing her is not so good." Before anyone said anything more the spider attacked, but missed everyone. And before the Spider attacked again a green energy field appeared around it, it come from the oracle who stood with his hands raised and mutter:

"Snap out of it, snap out of it". The group saw how the spindle re-turned to the little girl. When the force field disappeared the girl fell unconscious to the ground. Oracle fell on his knees and was breathing heavily. "Ether I start to get to old fore this, or that jester is a weary strong warlock"

"Or both" Game sonic said.

"What do we do with her now?" Asked SU Knuckles.

"Let us take her back to our headquarters," said SU Sonic "it is the only place I can think of to go to right now. I also want to know what really happened 20 years ago." SU Knuckles lifted the unconscious girl in his arms and carried her away.

"are you coming?" the queen asked turned to the Oracle

"I will just catch my breath" the Oracle said "you go I catch up" The queen left The Oracle. "The green girl from the second part of the prophecy" he said to himself when she left. He looked up at the sky and saw a black dot. He knew that this was the black hole, he saw 20 years ago, Dimentio has already begun. He knew that soon he would have to do the most difficult decision in his entire life. Should he go against his own prophecy, or will he let Dimentios plan succeed? The Oracle stood up and followed the group


	33. Mimis Story

A/N I was planning to update this yesterday, but yesterday was my 22 birthday and it was a party, so I did not have time. Well here it is. I want to warn you readers that this chapter has a lot of spoilers from the game Super Paper Mario in it. So if you don't want to know how that game ends don't read this. I will also say that I altered little so the game was fitting with this story. The Rubee mine is one of them. It is not in the game, but to get the end of this story to work it has to be there. I hope you like this chapter R&R

**

* * *

**

**Mimis Story**

Mimi snapped open her eyes. She was in a large bed, it was not her own, neither was the room hers. "Where am I?" She wondered, "how came I here?" Just as she said it the memory come flooding back like a movie that fast forward. She screamed and put hands to the head. And just as suddenly as it came it disappeared.

"I heard something," said a voice from the other side of the door. The door opened and the four Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Amy, and Oracle were there.

"Are you OK?" Asked the Oracle.

"If you got your memories as fast as I just got you would also scream," said Mimi.

"Are you strong enough to move you?" Asked SU Sonic. "All waiting for you in the conference room."

"Why?" Mimi Asked.

"Everyone wants to know what really happened 20 years ago," said AM Sonic

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

All set now round the large round table. Mimi started to tell her story.

"so you want to know what happened 20 years ago?" she asked, they all nodded. "this is a story about love and hate, life and death, good and evil. It is a real Romeo and Julia story"

"Who and Who" the queen asked.

"Romeo and ju…" Mimi started "sorry wrong dimension, it's a play I ones saw in another dimension and it stuck. Forget about it. It is a weary sad story. But it did not started 20 years ago; it started many thousand years ago. It begins with the creation of two books, the dark and the light Prognosticus. When they were written, who wrote them, how they became divided and how many hands they gone through before they ended up in the places where they were when my story begins are unknown. Also why people are so interested in the Dark Prognosticus, why people have died in order to hold it and why countries formed to own it, is also a mystery. Especially when the first lines of the book are, 'anyone who has possessed the book has never found happiness'. Also why no one seems to be interested in the light Prognosticus is also strange"

All this is very interesting" AoS sonic cut off "but what have these two books with what happened 20 years ago to do?"

"Everything," said Mimi "what happened 20 years ago was already foreseen in both books. The only difference was that in the dark Prognosticus said that all the worlds would perish, while the Light said that everything would be saved by four heroes."

"You can guess what was right," AM Sonic said.

"Sure," said Mimi "anyway. After several thousand years of war and havoc the dark Prognosticus finely come in the hands of a tribe called the Tribe of Darkness. They said they stole the book from the Tribe of Ancient, which also should have had the longest. They said that the Tribe of Darkness began to use the black magic. They became feared in its dimension. But there is no evidence that says they ever used their powers to evil ends. I think most of the Tribe was nice. There are exceptions. But if the tribe was as people in that world said they were, then Lord Blumiere was the exemption. Blumiere was said to be a very nice man, he loved animals and plants and was very kind to everyone and everything. One day he fell down from a cliff and got seriously injured. A human girl named Lady Timpani found him, took him home to her and nursed him back to health. He asked her why she did so, why she was not afraid of him. She knew of course what he was. Her answer was 'anyone with a heart would save an injured one'. The pair soon fell in love and wanted to marry. But Blumieres father refused to allow his son to marry a human who was not a member of the tribe. I suspect that Timpani parents were of the same opinion. They had to meet in secret. They decided to run away together. To go somewhere where their love will be accepted and where they could get married. But somehow it seems that Blumieres father got wind of this and decided to stop them. He father abducted Timpani and used his dark magic to curse her to wander dimensions until her time haid come. Blumiere was filled with shock when she suddenly went missing and demanded to know where she is. His father revealed what he had done to her and told Blumiere that it was for the best, But Blumiere refused to listen. In his grief and despair and, I suspect,thirst fore revenge, he stole the Dark Prognosticus and the ... "Mimi stopped suddenly.

"And what?" Sally Asked.

"There is the problem," Mimi said "no one is really sure what happened then. My suspicion is that with the exception of the prophecies and the black arts, there was also an evil spirit or something, which took over him in his desperate condition. No one really knows what happened. What we know is that the Trustee Blumiere faded away and somthing evil took over"

"Dimentio" Game tails said.

"Actually no" Mimi Said "he will come later, he become Count Bleck. He murdered his father, destroyed his tribe, it is said that he even wiped out his world, but since no one knows where he came from no one can say if it is just a rumors or if it is true. After he had done all this so he began to travel between dimensions search for the woman he loved. But he never found her so he decided to avenge what took her from him, existence itself. Home decided that the last prophecy of the Dark Prognosticus would come true, which would end the existence of all worlds and dimensions. He read through prophecy and looking up those who were in the book and that would help him to take his revenge. Dimentio was one of them, I was another. "

"Wait a minute" SU Sonic cut off "you helped him?"

"Maybe I should mention that he lied to us," said Mimi, "he acknowledged that he would destroy all worlds, but he said that when he made it he would create a new world where everything was perfect. In reality, he planned to destroy himself also. As I said we were four. I, Dimentio, a man named O'Chunks, which if I understand comes from a world that more or less always in war, and Nastasia who were more his secretary than his soldiers. He saved her life during his search fore Timpani. I should also mention that he did not approached Dimentio, Dimentio approached him. I don't remember if I have said this but there are those who believe it was Dimentio who wrote the Dark Prognosticus. Anyway, With all of us combined, so he decided to make the prophecy come through and revenge Timpani. I should perhaps mention that Timpani were not absolutely dead" all in the room got surprised expression on there face "I would probably have mentioned it earlier," said Mimi "she was found by a good wizard named Merlon who found her dying and to save her life by turned her into a pixels, a fairy creature. Unfortunately, she had lost the memory and just remember parts of his name Tippi, as was her name in her fairy form. I should also mention that it was Merlon who had the light Prognosticus, No one knows how he got it. Unfortunately, Black did not know that he woman he loved was still alive so he began to try to get the Chaos heart. I do not know where he got the idea for a wedding from what he read of how to get the hart"

"A wedding?" Amy Asked.

"yes" Mimi said "it was said that if the two that would never joined did that at a certain altar the hart would be activated. He saw this as the two who would never marry did so would the heart activate. He chose the perfect pair for this, the beautiful and kind Princess Peach Toadstool, and the ugly and evil King Bowser Koopa. He kidnapped them and forced them to marry. Or he forced the Peach to marry, Bowser hade been in love with her for years and this was like a dream came any case, the heart was activated and Black began slowly but surely to destroy all worlds. At the same time Merlon and Tippi began to look for the four heroes mentioned in the Light Prognosticus. It turns out that the four was are Peach boyfriend Mario, his brother Luigi, and actually Peach Bowser themselves…"

wait "interrupted Sally" do you mean that the evil one in that world helped save it?"

"He realized that if blacks carried out their plan so he would no longer have a world to take over," said Mimi "in any case, they started to look fore the pure hearts. They needed seven to destroy the Chaos Heart. Count Blecksent us to get hold of them before the heroes ... "Mimi suddenly fell silent. An expression that seemed to be a mix of surprise, astonishment and concern was reflected in her face.

"What is it?" Sally Asked.

"Strange that I have not thought about it earlier," said Mimi in an absent voice.

"Think about what?" Amy Asked.

"Before I met the Count, I would have never even thought to include slaves," Mimi said still in an absent voice.

"slaves" exclaimed all who sat around the table. Mimi seemed to suddenly realize where she was.

"When the Count sent us to obtain the pure hearts, I took over the house that the heart was in, in one of the dimensions. I also took slaves and forced them to work in the Rubee mine under the house. I can not believe I did it. Maybe whatever it was that took over the Count also have rub off on us. Anyway, Let us skip all that happened and go directly to the final battle. By now had Tippi got her memory and the Count had realized who she was. But it was too late to stop it. The only way to stop it was if the one that holes the Chaos heart was defeated and killed. So when the heroes came to him he didn't even try to fight, hi did it but only fore show. When he was defeated, he asked the heroes to kill him as the woman he loved could live. But Tippi refused, she still loved him and wanted to find another way so stop the hart. Just then Dimentio came, he stole the heart, tried, but failed to kill the Count and continued where the Count has stopped. The heroes defeated him also. But despite that, the heart was still running. The only way to stop it was on the perfect pair met at the same location on the odd pair would meet at. So the Count and Tippi married and managed to stop it. A strange thing is that both Tippi and Count black turned back to Blumiere and Timpani. should also mention that the wedding between Peach and Bowser was not valid, so she could still have Mario. Timpani continued to work for Merlon, Blumiere, did the dimension he promised, he had already done one, but it was dark. I got a job as maid in the same house that I took over earlier. The owner was rarely home so it was moistly my. O'Chunks and Nastasia married. Nastasia continued to work for Blumiere. Everyone thought that Dimentio was dead until he showed up at my house and brainwashed me to play you "the last sentence was directed against oracle.

"Speaking of the" Oracle said "why was it so important to Robot Nick was not stopped, and how he could have chaos heart?"

"When the Chaos Heart was stopped it was divided into four pieces and ended up in four dimensions. It was only energy, and it entered the evilest thing it that world it was in. it that one died the hart would go to another world and Dimentio had to look fore it again.

"But why it suddenly activated? " Sonia. Asked

"your robotnic touched him," said Mimi and pointed to Games Sonic "you are from another world and therefore you should never meet. Therefore activated heart. It's the same with the other three robotnikc"

"Are you saying that all heart attacks that happen during our trip was bit of chaos heart "? SU Sonic asked.

"that's right" Mimi said "Now I must go to FlipSide where Merlon lives and see what we can do."

"Can we come?" Asked Sonia, Mimi looked surprised at her. "It is our fault that he got the heart, and that we have this," she raised the bag with the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald "one chaos can counteract another" she said.

"I can only take 12" Mimi said, "so who wants to come?" All four Sonics raise there hands even the four tails and Sonia and Manic, Shadow also raise there hands and to everyone's surprise enough even Rouge raise her hand.

"Why do you want to go? " SU sonic asked. Rouge just pointed to the bag with the Chaos emeralds and the master emeralds, "you know what to do with them or how," SU Sonic said.

"I take them Afterwards" Rouge said

"If she goes I go," Game Knuckles said.

"Why am I not Surprised" Rouge said.

"that's 11" Mimi said, "any more?"

"I" said a voice all turned and stared surprised at Oracle.

"you?" exclaimed the Queen.

"someone have to keep an eye on the kids" the Oracle said. "Now when I know that four of those are my children, I do not want to lose them as soon as" the Queen just smiled at him.

"Okay," said Mimi "all that will come to take each other's hands and stand in a ring," the little group did as she said, and suddenly the 12 and Mimi was gone.


	34. The Town in between

**The Town in between.**

The small group looked around. They were in a town with a lot of houses and people as they never seen before. They did not even look like people. They were square and had green skin .

"this is the FlipSide," Mimi said "people here called FlipperFlopPers. This city is not in any dimension, no it is between two dimensions "

" how does it work? " Manic Asked " I just thought 'The Void' existed between the dimensions ".

"It does" a voice said, "but this town was created when two worlds vibrations were too close together, about the same as you can hear two radio stations simultaneously." The group turned around and saw a man in a blue and purple robe with a hood covering his whole face. He had a long white beard. Beside him was a human woman with red hair and red dress.

"Who are you?" Shadow Asked.

"My name is Merlon" said the man "I am one of the seers in this city, this is my sidekick Timpani and I know what you are."

"did you foreseen our arrival?" SU Sonic Asked.

"No, I have followed you since you first left your dimension," Merlon said "I am also what you would call a dimension police, it is my task to ensure that dimension jumper not commit crimes." He addressed the SU group "when you left your world you come under my jurisdiction, I tried to help you, when I realized how you got there, but Dimentio had some form of enchantment, that I can only call a dimensions lock, I could not take me in and help you or warn you of because of it. "

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked "should we not contact Mario and the other so they can stop him again?"

"Unfortunately has Dimentio dimensions locked Mushroom Kingdom also" Merlon said "otherwise we had done it earlier"

"mushroom kingdom, which silly name," said AM Sonic.

"I have a question," the Oracle sudden said, all looked at him "it is very unusual for me to ask someone, because I should know everything, but there is one thing I do not understand "

"and that is "? Merlon asked.

"How could it be two prophecies?" Asked the Oracle "there is only one future, so how could someone have two different ways it could end?"

"Because the future is not yet determined," said Merlon "no one can see THE future, we can only see A future, A future that may or may not happen. It depends on one's choices. I do not think we have this gift so that we should tell people what will happen. I think we have it so we can warn people of what is coming so they can make the right choice and avoid it." The Oracle did not know what he would say.

"All this is very interesting," Games Sonic said. "But we have a crazy clown out there somewhere with a heart that can destroy everything. We must stop him. "

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Asked Merlon "with the chaos heart, he is virtually unbeatable."

"But we have the chaos Emeralds" AoS Tail said "let us hope that chaos can counteract another".

"okay" Merlon said "I am pretty sure he is in the same dimension as Count Bleck was in when he tried to destroy everything"

"but I thought Mimi said that dimension was destroyed," said Sonia.

"it was" said Merlon "but Dimentio has built it up again"

"let us go there and beat that clown A ..." game Sonic began, but was interrupted by a sudden rumbling.

" 'The Void' is getting bigger" Merlon said "and it is quicker than last time also, you have to hurry up."

"How dose that work anyway?" Game tail Asked "If 'The Void' is between the dimensions of how can that heart do so that it arrives here?"

"The chaos heart is like one of those things that jam radio waves," said Merlon "'The Void' is the noise between stations and the heart is what creates noise on as station"

"come" Mimi said "I will take you to Castle Bleck where Dimentio is, if I know him, he has not locked it. He does not believe you can stop him."

"But remember what I said earlier," said Merlon "no one can see the future, it's your choice during the upcoming battle that will determine how this will end" he looked directly at the oracle when he said this and the oracle understood what he meant. They soon stood in a circle in the same way as they did when they left SU world. Mimi did the same as the last time, and soon were all was on the way to Castle Bleck.


	35. Castle Bleck

AN: Sorry it took so long Writer's block you know, aslo some relatives, they have internet, but also a 5 and a 3 yeare old. well here is the next chapter.

**Castle Bleck.**

The sky was black, there was no moon or stars on it. There was no source of light somewhere, naturally or electrically, and yet they could see the intimidating palace that stood there in front of them.

"it is Castle Bleck. said Mimi "it was Count Bleck headquarters 20 years ago. But he told me that he destroyed it."

"Perhaps Dimentio built it up again," Game tail said "I do not know what forces he has, but if Old Black could do it, why does not he".

" Although "said Mimi "but it looks exactly the same. You would think that Dimentio would seek to put their own mark on the palace, or perhaps work from dimension D."

"Dimension D?" the Oracle Asked.

"His own personal dimension, that was where you were held prisoner," Mimi said turned to the oracle.

"It was a very colorful dimension to be created by a super villain," the Oracle said

"Ignore it now, Dad,"," said SU Sonic "we must in there and stop that clown now."

The Oracle looked surprised at SU Sonic

"did you just call me dad"

"why not "said SU Sonic" you is, after all my Sonia and Manic, Dad, I thought I would start using it for you." Oracle suddenly got a tear in his eye.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Mimi.

"I do not really think that it is such a good idea," Game tail said "we do not know about his influence on you is completely broken, if he takes over again during the battle, we can not guarantee that we can get you out again" Mimi nodded

"Okay" she said "I am watching you with Merlon, I must warn you, if I know Dimentio right he will put a dimensions lock when I am out of here, so I can not get you out until he is defeated."

"Thanks for the warning," Game tails said. "Its one thing I still do not understand " the Oracle said.

"and it is?" Mimi asked. "if Dimentio is now such a strong Wizard why he tried to not get Chaos heart himself the first time but waiting for that Count ant then took it? "

"I do not know," said Mimi "nobody knows anything about him. Nobody had even heard of him before he met the Count in order to become member of his group. There are those who believe that he wrote the dark Prognosticus, but there is no one knows for sure. It's probably best that I leave now" and with it so did Mimi.

"Let's go, "said Games sonic and began moving towards the castle. The others followed him. After having gone through thepalace, which I do not intend to go into to, they went out through a door and was now on the roof of the castle (I do norremember if the final battle in the game took place on the roof or in one of the tower rooms, this it is on the roof). There was Dimentio, floating a few centimeters above the ground and holding a book.

"So you came at last," he said and laughed, just as before so it was not the usual nasty laughter as villains tend to have, which made it even more creepy. "My assistant who helped me fined the four pieces of the chaos heart"

"We are not your sidekick," said SU Sonic "and we will defeat you once and for all"

"why are you doing this?" Asked Game tail "why do you want to destroy all worlds?"

"Because I want to rule over all worlds" Dimentio replied, "but because it is so difficult to keep track of them all at once, and I'll destroy them all and then build my own world that I have control. My own world, a world without war, where all are nice to each other."

How tempting the final one sound," SU Sonic said "we like our world and we don't believe anyone wants to live in a world led by a tyrant, a tyrant with humor but still a tyrant ".

"I knew that you would love it," Dimentio said "but you can not even touch me, the chaos heart protects me and without the seven pure hearts, you can not even touch me,"

"not even with them here? " Games Sonic Asked, and showed him the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"I do not think so," said Dimentio "but you can try if we want. Capture ", the last was said to the Oracle, he threw the book he held. "that is the dark Prognosticus" Dimentio said.

" Why do you give it to me? " the Oracle Asked

"you're the safest person to have it right now," said Dimentio "we should begin" he said then to the other Sonics. They just nodded and Games sonic lifted the Emerald and they began to shine strong. Game Sonic began to feel the force that he felt so many times before when an became super Sonic. He understood that the other Sonics and probably Shadow also felt it. Soon, all the Sonics get super sonic and Shadow was super Shadow, but also Sonia and Manic had turned and was now Super Sonia and Manic Super.

"Okay it is interesting," Sonia said "why do we also go super?"

"Let us figure it out later," SU Sonic said "we have a crazy clown to take care of." "I am a Jester" Dimentio said.

"the same thing," Games Sonic said and flew up also began to shut energy rays at Dimentio but they were stopped by the shield that Chaos heart gave him. The others also started shooting at him but nothing happened.

"someone is missing" Manic suddenly said.

"Who" Sonia asked.

"Where did daddy go?" Manic asked. All looked quickly around and realized that the Oracle was gone.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Oracle had moved back into the palace again hard keeping the book that Dimentio thrown at him. He sat down on the floor beside the door with his backs against the wall and the book pressed against his chest.

"Why he gave me the book" he thought "what does he mean safest person to have it? How does he know that I should not use it against him?" just as he said he realized the truth. "He knows of the prophecy, he knows that I will not do something, it also means that the book has something to do with it but what?" As fast as he realized why he had the book just as quickly realized he was also the answer to this. The fact that Dimentio knew the book's content, but that he hade not read it, why so many wanted to have this book, why no one had heard of him before he met the Count, all that was an explanation. "So what do I do now?" Asked the Oracle itself "The prophecy says that I must not do anything." Suddenly he remembered what Knuckles told him in his room.

"have you think on that you maybe you have this gift fore some other reason other then see what is going to happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Like what?" the Oracle asked.

"like trying to stop the bad things you see" Knuckles said

Then he remembered what Merlon told him

"no one can see THE future, we can only see A future, A future that may or may not happen. It depends on one's choices. I do not think we have this gift so that we should tell people what will happen. I think we have it so we can warn people of what is coming so they can make the right choice and avoid it."

He looked down at the book again. "What should I do?" he Asked himself, "should I let what I saw happen, or should I go against everything I believe in and make sure that my own prophecy never happen?"

Just as he said that he hared Sonia shout " Dad was did you go?" he looked down at the book in his lap again. "What should I do?" He said again.


	36. The Oracles decision

A/N This is the second to last chapter in this story. I have to want you that it is kind of a character death, what I mean by that you have to read. here is the next chapter. also kinde of spoilers too. R&R

**

* * *

**

**The Oracles ****decision.**

"Dad was did you go" cried Sonia. She was now on the ground and took a breather. She and the other have been shooting everything they got against Dimentio but nothing had gat through the shield.

"We find him later," SU Sonic said he was as tired as his sister but he still flew. "Right now we have a crazy clown to take care of" he shot a beam against Dimentio, but this was stopped by the shield. He fell down on the ground where the other already where. Just Games Sonic and Shadow flew still. They were, after all, but they experienced when they come to the super mode. But not even they could get though the shield. They also dropped to the ground with the other.

"If we concentrate our forces on the same point at the same time maybe we can break through the shield," Games sonic said. SU Sonic and Sonia had taken up their musical instruments and discovered that while they were in super mode, making them twice as strong than what they used to be. Manic suspect that the same applied to his drums, but since they only works when the enemy is on the ground, which Dimentio was not, he uses the rays instead.

All decided to go with Game Sonics plan. All shot on the same point at the same time, but nothing happened. Dimentio just laughed.

"They were fun" he said laughingly, "but it is becoming boring, I think it is time to end They" he raised his hands and began to upload a great enchantment. All were too tired too even move. Just as Dimentio would shoot at our heroes, he is stopped. "What was that?" He asked surprised. Then he take himself by the stomach like someone punch ed him there . "What is happening?" He said and took to the chest "who is doing this" he said horrified.

"I am," said a voice. All turned to the door leading back into the castle. It was the Oracle holding the Dark Prognosticus in his hand, he just tear out a page from it. this time Dimentio screamed in pain. "Exactly what I suspect, you and the book is tied."

"How does it work?" AM Sonic Asked.

"I am not quite sure," said Oracle "but my suspicion is that Dimento was locked up with this book is long time ago, Exactly when or why I have no idea. But if you were about the same person you are now, I can probably guess what you did. Then that curse was pot on it, the one that said that if you took the book would never be happy. This was because nobody would want to take the book, and relies you out by mistake."

" So why would so many want it? " Aos Sonic Asked.

" And why was created the light Prognosticus" Game Tail asked.

"I do not know " The Oracle replied while he rev out even one page and Dimento cried again. "And I do not think it is so important"

"so how did he get out?" SU tails Asked.

"I am not sure on that either," the Oracle said "but I'm pretty sure it was something Blumiere did when he stole the Dark Prognosticus. I am sure you cast a spell on him. If I would guess it was some form of control enchantment. A weak one because it seemed that he still had free will by what I heard. It was probably one of those, taking into their head and tell you what to do. Which also means that Blumiere never was Count Bleck, you were."

"wait a sec?," Rouge exclaimed "how does it work?"

"Dimento went into Blumiere head, he gave him instructions mentally. This is why Blumiere always referenced to Count Bleck, in third person, the Count Bleck, was a voice in his head. Your voice Dimentio."

"But if Dimento ruled Blumiere, why did Blumiere always said no when Dimento asked if to be with the group?" Asked game tails.

"the Enchantment that Dimento sat on him did not remove his free will." Said Oracle "I suspect that his instincts told hem he should not have with him, even if the votes said he would. Remember that he only took him because it was in the book, which I expect Dimento pot there, he has yet in contact with the book. "

"I suppose it's the same reason why Dimento not ordered Blumiere to give him heart," AM Sonic said.

"I don't think so" said Oracle "remember what Mimi said, the only way to stop what he started was if he was defeated. The Chaos heart sawn Blumiere as his master, so he must make shore that Blumiere was defeated. that is why he helped the heroes, more or less,".

" but why defeated Dimento not Blumiere himself? "asked Sonic Games. Oracle was considering that fore a few seconds.

"I can not really answer that" he replied finally, "I unfortunately have not figured out everything. The only thing I can think of is that he thought it was easier if he had someone else to do it instead. Enough with the explanations now, it is time to defeat this book and that clown ones and fore all ". He let the book is surrounded by a green light. The book began to float in the air and the pages that Oracle tear out also began to shine green and flew to the book. Soon the book was surrounded by its flying pages. The pages and the book began to dissolve. The group looked at Dimento, for each page dissolved resolved also part of Dimento up. His right hand and his left foot was now gone.

"Why do this?" Asked Dimento "Prophecy in that book you have said that ..."

"so you know the prophecy," said Oracle "It would not surprise me if you have something to do with it to do. To answer your question, I decided to do something that no one else in my family has ever done. I decided to ensure that a prophecy did not happened."

"You may have defeated me," said Dimento "but here is a memory from me, and do not think Merlon can save you, the dimension lock will be on for five minutes after my death." And with his last forces he shot off a beam straight towards Rouge. Both Shadow and Manic moved towards her to try to save her but it was Knuckles who was closest. he, he just push her away before the beam hit him right in the chest. He flew backward and into one of the towers. Just at that moment the last page and Dimento disappeared. All ran against Knuckles to see how he was. He sat on the ground and looked completely beaten. It was Red who arrived first.

"Knuckles how are you" she asked.

"I have been better," said Knuckles with a weak voice.

"Do not move," Game tail said "in about five minutes, we will be out of here"

"I do not think I will get by so long "said Knuckles. The other looked into his eyes and understood that he meant it.

"NO" Rouge screamed "you must hold out, it is only five minutes"

" Why do you care" asked Knuckles "when I'm gone, it will be easy fore you to take the master emeralds."

"it is not the one I want, "said Rouge" it's you"

"huh "said Knuckles.

"I love you, "said Rouge "I only tried to take that thing to meet you. I knew not how I would tell it. "She mess Knuckles gently at the cheek. Knuckles smiled weaken.

"I love you too" he answered, "but I have not lond now, here take this." He stretched out a cloth bag to her. "This is a master emeralds I want you to have it."

"I can not take it," Rouge said.

"yes you can," said Knuckles "take it and guard it as I guard it, only better of course." She smiled at this, she took the bag.

"I promise" she said. Knuckles smiled at her. And then he closed the eye and gave his last breath. Sonia stared on stage in fright. It was just like she said when she was in their world. No one of them will admit what he or she feels about the other if the other is not in his/hers deathbed". Games tails looked at his watch. It had been 4 minutes and 30seconds since they defeated Dimento.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Knuckles was on a bed. Beside him sat Rouge on a chair and held in his, although she knew that it was futile, and with with tears in her eyes, all the others stood around the bed.

"There is nothing you can do?" Asked Rouge.

"No" Merlon replied "if he were still alive I could save his soul, but I can not resuscitate the dead."

"Let 's go," games Sonic said "we take him home and give him a hero's funeral." Rouge just nodded. She stood up. Looked one final time at Knuckles, bent forward and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Just as she did it opened Knuckles eyes. This made her so surprised that she broke the kiss and backed away. Knuckles inhale as if he had hold his breath and looked around.

"is this the land of the dead?" He asked.

"No, you are in Merlons bedroom," said Rouge "but I thought you died."

"I thought so, too," said Knuckles, "but I suppose it was my turn after all." Rouge sprang from the Knuckles again and gave him a long kiss, which he gladly received.

"how is that possible?" Games Tails asked

"I do not know," said Merlon "but the same thing happened 20 years ago." Everyone looked at him surprised and waited for an explanation. "When Dimento took the chaos heart he tried to kill Count Bleck, or perhaps I should call him Blumiere instead. He threw away some kind of spell or something. But Blumiere assistant, Nastasia, threw herself in front of him and took the hit instead. It was believed that she had them. But just as Knuckles se come back. No one knows why."

"that means that we have two problems left," SU Sonic said.

"And that is" Sonia asked.

"First we must find a way to get back all those who become robotic," SU Sonic said "in our world and in their" he pointed to AM Sonic and AM Tail.

"but I thought we already did it," Manic said "with the chaos emerald"

"it was only temporary," SU tails said. "We have to find a more permanent way."

"I can fix," Merlon suddenly said .

"You can" SU tail asked "but I thought you could not do anything in dimension."

"See it as a thanks for the help," Merlon said.

"What is the other problem you mentioned" SU tail asked, to SU Sonic. "

What happened to our Robotnic," said SU Sonic. "I am a little worried."

"You are worried about our Robotnic?" Asked Sonia. "No I am worried for the dimension Dimento sent him to." SU Sonic Answered "What stops him from taking that over. If he not s dead of course."

"calm down," said Merlon "now that he is a dimension jumper he is my responsibility. And I know the perfect dimension for him. "


	37. The leftover pages

Sorry it took so long to put this up. School, Christmas, computer problems and the fact that I just don't want to end it. Mostly the last thing. But here it is

**

* * *

**

**The leftover pages**

After Merlon brought the chaos heart's back to it's altar, he sent the group back to the SU world. They decided to have a large party and then return to their respective worlds afterwards. Right now SU Sonic, Sonia and Manic sits a bit on the side and look at those who are up on the dance floor and dance. They see their mom and oracle dances.

"There is one thing I do not really understand," Manic Suddenly said.

"And that is?" SU Sonic Asked.

"If we are oracle's children, why have we not his ability to see into the future?" Manic asked. SU Sonic and Sonia was silent a few seconds, then said Sonia.

"I have two answers to it. Either to have the ability skipped our generation, or the gene that gives us the ability has not yet activated." They went back to watching the dancing, they saw game Knuckles and Rouge also dance. Also AM Sonic and Sally and AoS Sonic and Catty Carlisle, to the surprise of many.

"If this was a fairy-tale one would say, 'and so they lived happily ever after', about now," SU sonic said.

"Unfortunately this is not a fairy tale," Sonia said. "It does not end quite happily for all." She pointed at Shadow who was sitting all alone some distance away from watching the dancers. He looked specifically at Knuckles and Rouge. They could see the envy in his eyes. "Also, none of us, none of the Tails and Sonic we meat in the last world we visited (A / N Game Sonic) has not found love"

"But none of our stories are over yet," said SU Sonic "Who knows what the future has to offer?"

"dad knows" Manic replied.

"It was not quite what I meant," said SU Sonic. After further silence, Manic asked:

"what do you think Merlon sent Robotnic?"

"I don't know, I do not care," said Sonia. they became quiet again oh continued to look on the dancers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robotnik woke up. He looked around. He was in a beautiful lush forest and a short distance away he saw a big mansion. He hated it. He didn't knew where he was. The last thing heremember was that clown shoot off some sort of beam at him. Robotnick decided to go to the mansion to find out where he was. He knocked on the door and a green girl in a maid's uniform opened the door.

"Welcome Mr. Robotnic" she said, "I have been waiting for you"

"How ..." Robotnic began.

"the Lady of the house is a psychic" the green girl said "she is out on a trip but told me to take care of you, my name is Mimi"

good," Robotnic said when he walked into the house "I'm hungry".

"that is hard to believe," said Mimi with an evil smile as she closed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robotnic was in a striped prison uniform, ran into what looked like a hamster wheel. "When I get out of here I shall have my receive," he said irritated. Mimi was sitting at a crystal ball, Merlons face appeared in it.

"Glad you kept it all" Merlon said to Mimi.

"I had a feeling that I would need it one day," replied Mimi, "I may also be psychic."

"Who knows" said Merlon "are you not worried that he will find that safe as Mario did?"

"I moved them to the bank," said Mimi. "So he will be here a long time".

"I'm just glad everything is over," said Merlon. "

So you're sure to Dimento will not come back this time?" Mimi asked.

"I doubt it," said Merlon " the book is what kept him alive. it is totally destroyed now. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Black Castle, just inside the door that leads out of the roof was the first three pages the Oracle tore out. The door was still open. a mysterious wind came grabbed the sides and took them away from the castle. This was strange, for it had never been any wind in this world before

THE END?

* * *

Before you go. I want to tell you that I maybe do a sequel. Or sequel and sequel. It will take place after this but only in Game Sonic's world. That father to the girl who is in the Master Emerald will come back and apparently he as not learned a thing from the last time. But now he is dead. I have to a plot yet only an idea. We will se. Bye for now


End file.
